Still Loving You
by xRockChickenx
Summary: Peter meets Wade in high school and their friendship soon turns into sweet teenage romance. Then things take a very wrong turn and it seems that their ways part - until the day Spider-Man meets the infamous merc, Deadpool. angst, fluff, Spideypool


**Welcome to the emotional roller-coaster that is my fic. While most of it is angst, there's also some fluff, so don't worry, there'll be some cheering power in the story. :)**

**Warnings: angst, minor character death, implied/referenced suicide, violence, past child abuse, light bdsm**

** The story has a tiny bit of Peter/MJ and Peter/Gwen but it's really not much so I thought tagging it with the pairings would be kind of silly. Also, beware of dorky teenagers, then feelsy adults.**

* * *

><p>Wade wasn't a very popular kid at school. He was also a trouble maker, and he spent an awful lot of time in the principal's office. The teachers didn't like him, and neither did the students. He got kind of used to it, though – his parents had never shown love or caring, not towards him or each other, so he was not at all surprised when no one looked for his company at school except for a few other trouble makers.<p>

However, he didn't like them. Most of them were bullies, and he really wasn't fond of bullies. To be honest, he hated them, quite a lot. Back in the orphanage they used to tie him down and laugh at him as they hurt him. He actually had quite a few scars because of them. But the worst was his face – he had burns all over it. His father had thrown a kettle full of boiling water at him. The man used to get mad at him a lot, and he often beat Wade up with his baseball bat. He threw the kettle because of that thing his mother made Wade do for the orange. Wade used to love oranges, but he never got any, because his parents only bought them for his father. He would steal one, but his mother noticed. First she just hit his hand, but then she made him an offer – if he pleased her, she would give him an orange. So he did. And Wade's father wasn't happy about it when he got to know.

He had to go to the hospital, and that was when he was sent to the orphanage. His mom ran off with a man and he was taken from his dad. First he was relieved, but it didn't last. The kids in the orphanage gave him a hard time, as mentioned before.

Since then he had been adopted by a couple. They were nice to him, and for the first time in his life he experienced genuine kindness. He felt good around them and he was awfully ashamed of himself when he saw disappointment on his adoptive parents' face because of being called in by the principal for the umpteenth time. For some reasons, it still happened over and over again.

As Wade grew older, he became more reserved. He didn't look for his classmates' company, and when he got into high school, he didn't put effort into making friends. He hung out with a few people sometimes, but that was pretty much it. He had some buddies outside school though.

By the second year of high school, everyone recognised him just by seeing his big hoodie. He was the kid who sat in the back of the classroom and occasionally threw crumpled pieces of paper at people he didn't like. Sometimes he drew obscene pictures on them beforehand, but there weren't many people who knew this, so most of these pieces of Wade-made art went unnoticed. He was mostly at peace being himself, except on a few occasions, like that one time the girl next to him handed him an old ruler claiming he had to get off the gum he just stuck to the underside of the desk. He simply looked at her and said "be my ruler", which got him an incredibly offended look, and he'd been getting them ever since. Not like it really bothered him. Especially because he'd caught his other classmate choke on her laughter as she tried not to be loud.

Still, he was mostly ignored, and he was pretty sure the big burn marks on his face were one of the reasons why random people on the corridors seemed to ignore him if not straight-out avoid him. Students from lower grades looked intimidated when he passed by. He mostly just hid under his hood and sometimes whistled tunes as walking in the corridors as if he didn't notice anything concerning the students' behaviour.

So when one day a freshman approached him, he was absolutely taken by surprise and didn't really know what to do.

It happened when he felt a gentle tug at his hoodie and a soft "hey", which made his steps come to a halt and he turned towards the voice. His gaze met with the sight of a boy, a few years younger than him. There was a good nine-inch height difference between them, and the boy looked slimmer too. He had brown hair which he kept longer at the front, making his face look slightly thinner. He wore big glasses and his brown eyes were locked onto Wade's. The teenager was holding out a wallet towards him. Oh. It was his.

"You dropped this."

Wade stared at it for a moment then pulled his hand out of his pocket and reached out for it.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Welcome," the boy replied then turned around and left. Wade eyed him for a moment, then opened his wallet and peeked inside it. Everything was still inside it. He softly hummed then continued on his way to his next class.

It was almost a month later when he saw the boy again. He had to break through a big crowd of students who were acting like a quite loud audience as they were all facing towards one spot, stretching their necks curiously. He was annoyed by how they blocked his way, but he brushed it off with a sigh. Then he saw the boy pinned to a locker by a tall blonde guy and realised what the whole thing was about. A frown settled on his face as he moved closer.

The students went silent as he stopped right behind the bully. It took the boy a moment to realise something was off, and thinking a teacher had appeared, he let go of the brown-haired teenager immediately. Wade tilted his head and waited till the blond turned to look at him.

"What?" he barked at the older teen.

"Thompson, right? You already got a name as a bully, huh? Nice. We ain't gonna be pals."

"So what? You're gonna scare me with your face?"

Wade quickly fisted his hand in Thompson's blond locks and crushed his head into the locker's door, making the boy's face squished.

"Sorry, didn't hear you clearly. Maybe you should get that door out of your face." Wade looked at the brown-haired boy who was standing there like a statue, gripping his books hard enough to turn his fingers white. "Why are you still just standing there? Get out of here," Wade growled. The boy cringed then slipped through the crowd and left. Wade turned back to Thompson. "My face is not what will scare you, brat. Better learn not to play with the older guys. Now fuck off and study for your classes or something, like a good kid."

Wade let go of his hair and broke his way through the crowded students. The moment he was outside their circle they started whispering, like he wasn't even in hearing-distance anymore. A small smirk stretched his lips. He just loved shaming bullies.

Before he could have left the corridor, he saw the brown-haired boy standing there on the corner, staring at him. He frowned and lowered his head under the hood.

"Told you to leave," he grunted as he got closer.

"I-i just… thank you."

"Welcome," he mumbled as he walked past the teen.

The third time they met was two weeks later, when the classes ended and the boy walked right into him as he was about to leave school. He was staring at a redhead with a dreamy expression on his face. When he bumped into Wade, for a moment he looked confused, then extremely embarrassed, and turned his gaze away from the taller boy.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, awkwardly shuffling farther.

"Staring at redheads, huh? You got a taste, random kid I'm running into for the third time. She's pretty."

A blush took over the teen's boyish features and he bit his lower lip nervously. Wade could hardly convince himself to tear his gaze away from his mouth. The guy was a freshman, he felt _creepy_. But the boy was cute.

"My name's Peter," the student finally spoke up. Wade must have stared at him with a puzzled expression because he smiled and continued. "You've just called me a random kid; did you think I was going to roll with it?"

"Oh! Well, I didn't really think anything, that's tiring. Anyway, I'm Wade."

"Nice to meet you, Wade. I'll see you around later, I guess? Have a nice weekend."

"Yeah, you too," he mumbled as he watched Peter leave.

After that, they befriended rather quickly. They shared small smiles as they passed by each other on the corridors and started to sit together during their lunch break. First Peter's friends avoided them and sent them awkward looks, but then the redhead overcame her uneasiness and after that the other boy felt more willing to sit with them, too. They introduced themselves as Mary Jane and Harry, and even thought Wade didn't like them as much as he liked Peter, they were fine.

Wade noticed how Peter's eyes fixated on MJ a lot in the beginning. He also noticed how the stolen glances stopped as time went on, and he wondered what had happened. They didn't seem to be mad at each other. First he tried to ask Harry about it, but the guy just shrugged, claiming he didn't really know or care. So Wade just ignored it and went on with his life.

Their little group actually started going out. They grabbed some fast food, went to see movies, and Peter even managed to convince him to go to science exhibitions with them. Harry didn't always go with them; he was some important kid, apparently. Not like Wade really minded.

The first time it was only the two of them wasn't something they had planned. Originally, they wanted to go to see a movie with MJ, but the last moment Peter called him about the girl being sick.

"Yeah, alright, we can just go some other time then," Wade shrugged, even though Peter couldn't see him doing so.

"We can still go though! Or maybe we can do something else," Peter offered hurriedly.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. What do you wanna do?"

"Don't know, maybe you could just come over and we could play?"

"_Yes_," Wade replied maybe a little too fast. "What games do you have?"

"Mario Kart?"

"Ooooh, we will absolutely hate each other, Petey."

"We'll see about that," Peter laughed. "Are you afraid of losing?"

"Pf, nah. I'm just afraid of hurting your pride too much."

"Oh? You'd better come over so I can kick your ass and we'll see about whose pride is more hurt."

"Challenge accepted," Wade grinned and hung up.

He quickly got ready and left his home, yelling goodbye to his adoptive parents from the front door. It didn't take him too long to get to Peter's house. He didn't even knock yet, just raised his hand, and the door flew open to reveal a grinning teenage boy on the other side.

"Knock-knock," Wade snorted.

"Who's there?" Peter raised a brow.

"Do you want 2 CD's."

"Do you want 2 CD's who?"

"Do you want 2 C Deez nutz?"

Peter groaned and stepped out of the way.

"Get inside, you ass."

"Yes sir," Wade saluted and entered the house. Peter led him towards the basement where he spent most of his time. As they passed the living room Wade cheerfully waved and greeted Peter's uncle and aunt then hurriedly followed the boy. Peter enthusiastically told him about a research he was doing and explained some geeky stuff. He understood most of it – hey, he wasn't dumb, he just didn't really care – and he tried to pay attention the best he could. In the basement Peter already got two big pillows ready on the floor so they just threw themselves in front of the TV and started playing.

It soon became cursing at each other and shoving their pillows into the other's face in the hope of winning. They tried to kick and poke each other, Peter even bit Wade's arm. After a few rounds they kind of calmed down, compared to the fighting at least. Peter ended up lying on the floor, laying his head on Wade's thigh.

"Y'know what, Pete?"

"What?"

"Whoever wins can ask any kind of – evil and uncomfortable – question from the other."

"Oh noo, why?"

"We need more motivation. This shall be a game of life or death."

"I must not let you win, Wade Wilson."

"Ah, you'll fail miserably, Peter Parker."

"Pf, feel free and have pretty dreams about winning while I beat you."

Of course Wade won the round. An evil laughter left his mouth as Peter hid behind his hands and moaned.

"The question's mine!" Wade cried out.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes! So… ah, I must find a good one," Wade mumbled thoughtfully, unconsciously tangling his fingers into Peter's brown locks. "Oh, oh, what about this one! Do you ever hear your uncle and aunt have their funny business?"

"_Wade_, holy fuck, you're disgusting!"

"Young man, I'm gonna wash that mouth with soap!" Wade gasped.

"I am not going to answer this!"

"You don't have a reason not to answer unless the answer is yes."

"Oh _no_."

"Ah, the sweet sound of embarrassment."

"I hate you," Peter whined.

"I know you mean love, darling."

"Sure. Another round."

"Ah, are you being needy?"

Peter won the next round and he sent the widest grin towards Wade.

"Nooooo," Wade whined petulantly and threw his head back.

"Yesss," Peter hissed triumphantly.

"Come on, finish me." Peter was silent for a moment. Wade looked down at him and saw him pouting. "What?"

"I don't actually know what to ask."

"Think fast, baby boy."

"Okay, so what's up with you? You stare at boobs so often it's violating, but I catch you looking at boys' butts all the time."

"You do? Damn, my cover for butt-loving is blown," Wade sighed, dramatically throwing his head back.

"Seriously, Wade, I'm curious."

"I'm pan."

"What's that?"

"I'm a frying pan, haven't you noticed? Feel free to use me. Be careful, I can get very hot."

Peter covered his eyes and groaned.

"You are a piece of shit, Wade."

"I know you love me. Anyway, it just means that I'm fine with all genders when it gets to the fun stuff."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"That makes a lot more sense than being a frying pan."

"It does?"

"Yeah, I guess. Not sure though, let me try."

"Which part?"

"The frying pan part."

"Damn, that's not the good one. Are you this bad at tests too?"

"I'm a straight A student."

"You mean straight _A_ student or _straight A_ student?"

"_Wade_."

"Yes Pete?"

"No questions until you win a round."

"Let's play then!" Wade grinned and started another round.

He happened to win, much to Peter's dismay. The boy pouted as he looked up at Wade from his lap.

"So… what's up with MJ?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, obviously surprised by the question.

"You looked like some love bird at the beginning of the term and now you don't."

Peter just shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just not that into it I think."

"Not that into what?"

"Um, MJ I guess," Peter laughed softly, and Wade chuckled at him.

"And–"

"No more questions unless you win again!"

"Yeah, right."

So Wade won again, grinning widely. The boy in his lap looked quite grumpy about this and sat up. Peter sat near him and leaned forward, squinting at him.

"The question's yours, Wade."

"So, what's up with _you_?" the boy asked, a soft smirk forming on his lips.

"What do you m– oh. I… I don't know?"

"You don't know what?"

For a moment Peter seemed really uncomfortable and he wiggled in his seat.

"I… I just don't know? I like girls but…"

"Maybe we should check," Wade joked and winked at Peter playfully. He didn't expect Peter to take it seriously and close the distance between them though, and his eyes widened in surprise when the boy pressed their lips together. He didn't react first, and Peter awkwardly leaned away. He was obviously about to apologise when Wade pulled him back and smashed their mouths together, hungrily licking Peter's soft lips. A silent moan left him in response and he parted his lips, taking Wade's tongue into his mouth. His hands found their way up the older teen's shoulders and neck, caressing him gently. Wade pulled him into his lap and started kissing him harder, occasionally biting Peter's lip and tongue. His hands wandered down to cup the boy's ass. Peter's breath hitched and he tore himself away from the boy, panting slightly.

"I'm so sorry, I got into it a little too much I guess, I'm sorry Pete I–"

Peter placed his index finger on Wade's lips and let his gaze linger on them a little too long.

"I might like boys too…" He raised his glance to Wade's brown eyes. "Kiss me again? And… don't let go of my butt," he added with a playful smirk.

Wade complied without a word and gently stroked Peter's ass and back as he deeply kissed the boy, his breath uneven and his heart beating fast. His lips then slowly wandered down Peter's jaw and found his neck, where he gently bit and sucked the soft skin, careful not to leave any marks.

"Wade," Peter sighed as the teen kissed his collar bone. "Maybe… maybe we should stop?" he mumbled, but he didn't sound so certain.

"Yeah," Wade panted and tore himself away from the boy. "We probably should."

Peter blushed when they parted and awkwardly looked away. When his brown eyes found Wade's again, he gave the older teen a coy smile. A smirk settled on Wade's features in response and he pulled Peter into his lap so that the boy was facing the TV again.

"Another round?" Wade asked, leaning close to Peter's left ear.

"Mhhm," Peter nodded and tilted his head, baring his neck and giving access to his pale skin for Wade. The teenager didn't need to be asked; he started planting kisses onto the younger boy's neck and shoulder. Needless to say, they weren't really concentrating on the game anymore.

The next day Wade approached Peter at school and asked him out on a proper date. He couldn't recall being so nervous about anything recently, but as he stood in front of Peter and fiddled with the insides of his pockets, he felt his palms get sweaty and he couldn't bring himself to look into the boy's eyes until Peter said yes with a bright smile.

Wade didn't tell Peter where he was taking him, just asked him to warn his aunt and uncle that he was staying out very late, but no worries, big Wadey would protect their little Pete.

The teenage boy was excited to find out what Wade was planning for their first date. Wade told him they should meet at the hill nearby at eight on Friday, and that he shouldn't wear anything special, just jeans and a shirt.

Peter was there on time, and when Wade appeared beside him just a minute later, the boy smirked at him.

"You're not late," he chuckled teasingly. Wade was always late, but this time seemed to be an exception. Peter wondered if it meant anything.

"Yeah," Wade hummed and smiled nervously, then reached out for Peter's hand and gently tugged him towards the hilltop. Peter's curiosity only grew as he followed Wade. Was he taking him to a late night picnic…?

When he saw the telescope carefully set up and a blanket laid in front of it, he forgot his mouth open.

"So… do you like it?" Wade asked with slight nervousness in his voice.

"Wade… you are amazing."

"I am?" he asked, a wide grin spreading on his face. Peter nodded eagerly and bit his lower lip in excitement. Wade let out a soft laughter and gently pushed the boy towards the blanket. "I have some food, let's eat, then you can do all your nerdy stuff when it gets dark enough."

They settled down and Wade got a few hotdogs out of his bag and handed half of them to Peter. The boy grinned as he started eating, gleefully munching on his favourite food and eyeing Wade fondly.

"How did you get the telescope?" he asked between two bites, his curiosity getting the better of him. Wade looked a little uneasy and he avoided eye-contact.

"I, uh, I bought one."

"You _what_?" Pete squealed, eyes widening.

"Well, it wasn't that expensive," he mumbled. "And I figured that if I kept it you could come over sometimes to have some stargazing time and stuff."

Peter stayed silent and stared at Wade with a shocked expression.

"You are crazy," he blurted out in the end, and Wade grinned at him.

"But you love me," the older boy rumbled.

"I sure do," Peter replied with a smirk tugging at his lips. He leaned closer to Wade and planted a soft kiss on his mouth, then continued eating. Wade looked super happy and hyped, and Peter found it quite amusing. They chatted until it was dark enough, occasionally kissing and embracing each other, then they spent the rest of the night stargazing.

Peter couldn't recall having had such an amazing evening since what felt like ever.

They mostly hung out at each other's house, spending most of their time playing video games or watching movies. MJ and Harry soon noticed there was something up between them, and when they asked Peter, he didn't try to deny the kind of relationship he had with Wade.

About three weeks after their first date, which was followed by countless others, they were in Wade's room, playing with the telescope, when they ended up having a hot make out session. The older teen ended up tugging Peter onto the bed and pinning him to the mattress. Peter's gasps filled the room as Wade's kisses trailed down his jaw, neck and collarbone. Wade slipped a hand under the boy's shirt and caressed his soft skin, then he pulled the piece of clothing off Peter with some help. He kept kissing the boy's skin, his playful tongue soon finding one of Peter's nipples, which the younger teen rewarded with a soft moan. Wade's right hand wandered down to cup the growing bulge in Peter's pants and he smirked around the nipple in his mouth.

"You like it, Petey?" he whispered in a deep, husky voice, the one that drove Peter crazy in no time. "Do you want me to touch you and help you out a little? I know you do," his voice trailed off as he swirled his tongue around the boy's hardened nipple.

"Yes," Peter replied in a breathy voice. "Please, Wade."

"Please what?"

"Touch me more."

Wade complied, unbuckling Peter's jeans and pulling them down while his lips never left the teen's soft skin. He felt Peter's long fingers tangle into his brown locks and gently tug at them. He smirked and stopped kissing Peter's heated skin just so he could pull the boy's jeans all the way off and throw them on the floor carelessly.

"This is not fair," Peter breathed, studying him with his intense brown gaze.

"What?"

"You're still fully dressed."

"Yeah, wanna change it, sweetums?" Wade grinned, sitting up.

Peter shot up from the bed like it was on fire, and almost jumped on Wade. The older teen sometimes felt surprised by how confident Peter could become by all sudden. He lifted his arms so the younger teen could take his shirt off with ease, then rose to his knees, giving access to his jeans. Peter unzipped them and pulled them down just enough so that he could slip his fingers onto Wade's bulge, still covered by his underwear. Wade let out a shaky breath and gripped Peter's shoulders tightly.

"Take them off," he urged his boyfriend impatiently, but when Peter hooked his fingers into the edge of his boxers, he stopped his hands. "The jeans first."

Peter gently pushed him back, making him lie on the bed, and took the clothes off Wade, slowly and teasingly, making sure his fingers brushed against the boy's skin. When he got rid of all the clothing he had deemed unnecessary in his mind, he crawled up to press his lips against Wade's. He slowly ground down onto the older boy's hardening cock, his own breathing growing heavy. His gaze never left Wade's expression, unsure about his actions and whether he was doing any good.

"Oh my god, Peter…" Wade sighed. "I thought this was your first time…?"

"It is," Peter replied, a pleased grin stretching his lips, but a bright blush spread on his cheeks nonetheless.

"No way," the teen panted as he felt gentle and timid hands slide up his thighs. "Cute little virgins don't do this."

"I'm not…"

"Hush, Pete," Wade pressed a finger against Peter's mouth and rose from the bed, pulling his boyfriend into his lap and groping his ass. "I want to make love to you, so lie back and enjoy it," he whispered into the boy's ear before nibbling it lightly. Peter tilted his head back, allowing Wade to kiss down on his neck.

"Wade," he sighed with a breathy voice and slipped his fingers into the teen's hair, fisting his hand in brown locks desperately as Wade's mouth pleased him, making a shiver run down his spine. A gasp fell from his lips when the older teen bit his skin at his collarbone and sucked on it. In the meantime Wade's hand travelled down the boy's chest and stomach, finally reaching the tenting underwear. He reached into it and wrapped his fingers around Peter's cock, leaving him breathless for a moment. He gently tugged at it, making Peter moan and tighten his grip in Wade's hair. "Wade, oh god…" Peter panted as he tried not to buck into every touch. "I want you."

The older teen was getting painfully hard, and his boyfriend's words were fuel to the fire. He smashed their lips together, kissing Peter deeply and hungrily. The boy kissed back, his tongue pressing against Wade's mouth impatiently. The older parted his lips, and their kiss became a heated, passionate mess in no time. Saliva dripped down Peter's chin, but he didn't seem to mind; he just kept kissing Wade like there was no tomorrow. When he couldn't hold back anymore and his body jerked towards Wade's hand, he tore himself away from the older boy's lips and gasped. "Wade, I need you," he panted and looked into brown eyes full of lust, pupils wide with excitement and want, and he realised just how crazy he was driving Wade.

He didn't need to rely on his imagination for long, because Wade threw him onto his back and pinned him to the bed, hovering over him and pressing their sweaty bodies together. Wade's hand cupped his jaw and he felt hot lips touch his cheek.

"Pete… are you sure about this?" Wade whispered against his skin and it felt slightly ticklish.

"Yes, Wade, please…"

He felt the smirk against his skin and he couldn't help but grip Wade's arms tightly as excitement rushed through him.

"Please what?"

"Please make love to me."

"Gladly, sweetheart," Wade murmured into his neck and rocked his hip, drawing a needy sound from Peter. "Good, moan for me, baby."

Peter complied, moving his hip forward and letting breathy moans fall from his mouth. He repeated Wade's name over and over, tasting it as if it was the sweetest thing he could ever say.

"Stop," he breathed, finding it hard to say that simple word. "If you… we do this… I can't…" Peter was desperately trying to force a sensible sentence through his mouth, but he failed. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate. "Just fuck me already."

Wade whimpered and lifted his body off Peter. He hurriedly opened the drawer of his nightstand and searched through it with shaky fingers, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. He tore Peter's boxers away and poured some lubricant on his fingers. He leaned over Peter once again, pressing gentle kisses onto his jawline as he slowly pressed his index finger inside. He carefully studied Peter's expressions, making sure he didn't hurt the boy in any way. He started moving his finger, thrusting it in and out at an even pace.

"You ok?" he asked, and Peter nodded, his chest rising rapidly. "If it hurts, tell me, and I'll slow down," he promised, and Peter just nodded again. The boy kept biting his lower lip, and it was actually becoming swollen and red. It just turned Wade on even more. "Can I add another finger?"

"Yeah," Peter breathed. As another finger entered him, he grimaced and Wade's movements came to a halt. Making sure that Wade understood what the murderous glare ha was sending the older teen was about, Peter added, "don't you dare stop."

Wade moved his fingers again, and soon enough the boy's features were smooth and dreamy again, his eyes hooded as he gazed at his lover. The older teen made scissoring motions with his fingers, further stretching Peter's hole.

"I'll add the last finger, alright?"

"Ok," Peter hummed and hissed when the third finger entered him. Wade carefully moved his fingers in and out while his gaze never let go of Peter's sight. He curled his fingers and gently rubbed the boy's insides, eyeing all his expressions and movements. Peter's features softened and his pupils widened as he looked back at Wade.

"Oh, that… that was nice," he murmured. "Do it again."

"There?" Wade smirked, rubbing the spot again.

"Yeah," Peter sighed, melting into the touch. "Is that my prostate?" he hummed thoughtfully.

"Petey, if you are gonna think about biology now, I really don't know what I'll do but it won't be this good."

"Threatening me now?" Peter smirked, but the expression quickly melted again as Wade thrust his fingers against his prostate harder.

"Why, you like it? I'm into many things, Pete, so don't be shy," Wade grinned.

"I don't know… oh wow… I don't know what I'm into," the boy mumbled. "Ok, I know I'm into this. This is good."

Wade laughed and slowly pulled his fingers out.

"No," Peter gasped, obviously disappointed, and it got him a snort from Wade.

"Sorry, baby boy, but you're ready for the best part," the older boy grinned widely, then leaned close to Peter's ear, gently nibbling it before speaking in a low, husky voice. "I'm going to pound you into the bed, sweetheart, till you can't even scream anymore. It will be just you squirming under my touches, begging for more and more as I fuck you hard."

Peter's eyes widened, his pupils becoming bigger, and his breathing became uneven. A smug grin stretched Wade's lips as he leaned back to see Peter's face.

"So you are into dirty talk. Great."

Peter thickly swallowed, watching as Wade got up onto his knees and opened the condom's wrapping. The older teen's gaze found his, and Wade started slowly rolling the condom down on his dick. Peter could see the playful glint in his brown eyes. He forgot to breathe for a moment when Wade poured lube onto his hand and tugged his erection, spreading the lubricant on it. He carelessly wiped his hand into the bedsheets and crawled on top of Peter, licking his lips hungrily.

"I'm gonna eat you up, baby," he growled and teasingly bit the skin on the boy's collarbone.

Peter sighed and fisted a hand in Wade's brown locks. His legs wrapped around his boyfriend's hips and he pulled his body closer till Wade's cock was rubbing against his asscheeks.

"Yes, eat me up," he rumbled.

Wade pressed the head of his erection against Peter's entrance and slowly started pushing inside. His lover's breath hitched. Wade softly kissed Peter as he pushed in completely. He looked down into Peter's eyes, waiting for him to say something or react somehow.

"Are you feeling good?"

"It stings," Peter admitted and slightly shifted, trying to get more comfortable. "B-but I'm okay, you can move." A blush crept onto Peter's cheeks.

"I don't want to hurt you, Petey."

"You won't hurt me. I'm fine."

Wade pressed a kiss on his lips and held his waist between two strong hands. He gingerly moved his hips, keeping his thrusts small. His pace was slow and rhythmic, and he seemed to be in control, except for the sloppy kisses he was planting on Peter's face and neck, which were occasionally interrupted by gasps, grunts and low moans.

The boy tightened his legs around Wade's hips, and clinging to the bigger boy's shoulders he pulled closer, clumsily deepening the thrust. Wade hissed and gripped Peter's waist.

"Wait," he managed to say breathily and pulled away for a moment, moving Peter's hips to have his body press against him in a better angle. He then placed his right hand beside Peter's shoulder and leaned on it, and his other hand grabbed the boy's hip. "Much better," he muttered and kissed Peter, their strong tongues moving against each other. He moved again, and now Peter met his thrusts, getting the hang of it thanks to the new angle. Wade rocked a little deeper, drawing a moan from his lover. Soon enough Peter became a gasping, moaning mess, repeating Wade's name like a mantra. A pleasant shudder ran down Peter's spine and he sighed, breathing in Wade's scent.

"Faster," he whispered onto the older boy's lips wantonly. Wade complied without further requests, quickening his pace. Peter sucked in a sharp breath and cried out, his blissful voice filling the room. "More," he whimpered and tilted his head back. Wade took advantage of the opportunity and lashed his lips onto Peter's neck, kissing and sucking till the skin was red.

Peter's lips parted and his eyes rolled back as he felt his orgasm dangerously getting closer.

"W-wade, I'm…" he sucked in a breath and tried to hold back while whimpering and holding onto Wade tighter.

The older teen gently bit Peter's earlobe as he kept up with the pace. He let go of Peter's hip and let his hands wander up the boy's stomach and chest, stroking the soft skin under his fingers.

Peter threw his head back and moaned loudly; the rocking of his hips faltered as he rode out his orgasm. He felt his own cum drip onto his stomach and his muscles were tensed, his back arching from the mattress into Wade's touches. He moaned Wade's name with his eyes tightly shut, a warm feeling spreading across his whole body.

Wade kept thrusting into him until he felt Peter's body shudder under him from how oversensitive his body had become. He pulled out, wrapping his fingers around his own cock and tugging at it. Peter sent him a confused look.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Wade explained even though he found talking a little hard at the moment.

Peter didn't look like he understood, but reached out for Wade's member anyway and took it from his boyfriend's hand. The movements of his wrist were clumsy first as he worked without rhythm, trying to get used to the unusual angle of his hand against Wade's cock. Then he started getting better and the older teen pleasantly sighed.

"Faster," Wade breathed and snapped his hips forward in order to feel the tugs better. Peter complied with flushing cheeks. He let his other hand wander down Wade's spine and the older teen softly moaned when Peter groped his bottom. "Tighter, Petey… yeah that's good," Wade grunted then he leaned down and kissed the boy's lips. "More," he whined and dropped his head to the pillow beside Peter's. His voice was now muffled but the younger teen could still hear his whiny moans. Peter tugged at Wade's cock a little harder, and his lover's body twitched. Wade gasped and writhed, coming with a cry. After a few more tugs Peter pulled his hand away and wiped it into the bedsheets, getting the lube off his skin. Wade fell to the mattress beside him, sighing in relief, then turned to Peter and planted a messy kiss on the boy's forehead just before getting rid of the used condom, carelessly dropping it onto the floor after tying a knot on it.

"This was good," Peter stated as he stared into Wade's brown eyes. "We can do it again later."

Wade laughed softly and moved closer, wrapping his hands around Peter.

"Oh, we will, baby boy, don't you worry," he grinned.

"I hope you'll change the sheets though," Peter mumbled and he earned a snort from Wade.

"What, you mind lube and cum all over it? I don't see your problem."

"Ew, Wade."

"Was that an unusual way to say 'I love you'?"

"Absolutely not."

"I know it was."

There was a moment of silence between them, and Peter just stared at the ceiling.

"I don't want to get up. I feel wobbly."

"Then don't. We can be wobbly together, darlin'."

"Wow. Very tempting."

Half a year into their relationship, Wade started disappearing for days. He often skipped school and after a while he didn't even tell Peter about his upcoming absence. He missed Peter's birthday, and even though the boy tried to hide it, he was obviously hurt. Although he thought the love Wade made to him when he returned might have been worth it. It wasn't until later that the topic came up, when they talked about future plans.

They were sitting in the bathtub at Wade's. Peter was in the older boy's lap, his back pressed against Wade's strong chest. The older teen was gently nuzzling his shoulder.

"So, what are you gonna do with that precious brain of yours after high school, baby boy?"

Peter smiled at the nickname.

"Oh, come on, I'm only a freshman! But I'm probably gonna study biophysics. Don't know where yet."

He felt Wade's grin against his skin.

"That's great, Petey! You are gonna be a badass scientist. I knew you had plans."

"I already am," Peter smirked, and it earned him a beaming laughter from Wade. "And you?" He asked hesitantly.

"I don't think I'll go to uni," Wade mumbled. Peter tilted his head back, leaning on Wade's shoulder, so he could see him. The next question hung in the air, concerning what he would do then, but Peter didn't ask and Wade didn't mind at all. The boy's head rolled forward, and his hands slipped onto Wade's arms around his waist. He tenderly touched a long scar that broke the smoothness of Wade's skin.

"How did you get it?" Peter asked, his voice quiet and his tone gentle. He felt Wade's muscles tense for a moment and he thought he wasn't going to get an answer, but then Wade let out a long sigh and spoke up.

"Got daddy angry while he was having dinner. Quickly learned to avoid him when he had a knife nearby," the teen said and chuckled humourlessly. Peter turned his head towards him, eyes wide with shock. They took a moment to silently share a look, then Peter turned around in the bathtub, now facing Wade, and softly touched the mark on the older teen's face.

"Was… was this him, too?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. Hot kettle."

"Damn…"

"I wish I was your lover," Wade sang as if Peter had just cited lyrics, and the boy couldn't help the smile creeping onto his face.

"You already are, dork," he mumbled fondly and caressed Wade's cheek.

"Nerd," the teen replied with a grin.

Peter's eyes wandered down to Wade's body, studying all the scars and marks on his skin.

"Was all of them your father?" Peter asked, his gaze rising to meet Wade's.

"Nah," the teen shrugged and pointed at his side. "Got this in the orphanage."

"Shit, Wade, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, baby boy. It's not your fault. And I hope you realise you're bullied at school, too?"

"Not really anymore."

"Yeah, thanks to your glorious boyfriend."

Peter snorted and punched Wade's shoulder without actually putting force into it.

"Thanks to my _cocky_ boyfriend."

"What, am I not glorious?" Wade pouted and made puppy eyes.

"You are. Doesn't make you less cocky."

"Don't be cruel, my little nerd."

Peter rolled his eyes and leaned forward, pressing a small kiss on Wade's mouth. His lips then wandered down, kissing along Wade's jawline and neck, biting into his shoulder when he got there. Wade tilted his head back and sighed blissfully, tangling his fingers into Peter's brown locks, making them damp as his wet skin touched them. Peter leaned away and as he looked down at his boyfriend's shoulder, he tensed. Wade felt the gesture and his head lolled forward, his gaze fixing on the teen.

"Pete?"

"Wade, this scar is fresh."

"What? No way. You must be wrong, babe."

"Don't you babe me now, dickhead. You're lying."

"I'm not," Wade frowned and shifted awkwardly as he tried to hide the wound.

"I'm a biology nerd, I recognise a fresh injury. This can't be older than a week." Peter pressed his lips together, deep in thought, and it finally clicked. "Shit, Wade. You got it when you were skipping school, didn't you?"

Wade's gaze hardened, his eyes glinting dangerously. Peter ignored it, feeling tensed and uneasy himself.

"Where do you go when you disappear? What do you even do?"

"Peter, don't."

"Wade, you need to tell me. I tried to leave it to you, but…"

"Then try harder. Look, Peter, I don't want to tell you. Let's just leave it at that, 'kay?"

"Why?"

"Cause you'd be disappointed. In me."

"Because I'm not disappointed if you keep secrets from me? Then after whatever business you have when you're skipping school, you return with injuries, and you lie to me," Peter snarled.

"Still better, believe me," Wade rumbled and tried to get out of the bathtub, but Peter pushed him back against the edge of it.

"Wade, you need to tell me."

"Or what? You gonna break up with me?"

All Peter gave as a response was a silent glare. Wade cursed and massaged the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as he let out a humourless laugh. Maybe he should let Peter do that, he pondered. It would be better for Pete. He felt damn selfish when he opened his eyes and spoke up.

"I'm a mercenary, Peter."

The boy stared at him with a blank face for a while, then a frown settled on his features.

"Is your humour getting worse, or…?" Looking at Wade's face, his expression dropped. He just glared at his boyfriend, speechless, until he finally managed to speak. "Why?"

First he thought Wade wasn't going to answer, but the older teen opened his mouth after all.

"I'm not like you, Peter. I'm not smart. I don't have a bright future. I don't have much to lose. And it brings money."

"You have a family now, Wade. You have me. Is that "not much"? Is that not important?" Peter asked heatedly. When Wade didn't respond, he continued. "And don't pull this "I'm not smart" bullshit. You aren't even eighteen yet and you speak three languages. Like every random kid can say that about themselves. You could do so much more!"

Wade's eyes looked empty and emotionless.

"I don't need a lecture from you. I don't care."

"Well, too fucking bad I do," Peter gritted his teeth and stood up, getting out of the bathtub and quickly drying his dripping body so he could dress up. Wade didn't move to stop him, nor did he look at Peter. He just let him leave without a word.

They didn't talk to each other for a week. Wade didn't look at Peter if they were on the same corridor at school, and he didn't sit with him at lunch either. His breath stopped for a moment when Peter finally approached him one day after school, awkwardly looking away as he tried to avoid eye-contact.

"So, uh, do you wanna catch a movie or something? Or we could go to the arcade, you love Just Dance and we haven't played in ages…"

"Yeah," Wade mumbled while staring at Peter, glad he could finally see those boyish features again. "A movie would be nice."

Peter looked up at Wade with a soft smirk. The older boy couldn't help himself but grin as he returned the gaze.

They just pretended nothing had happened at all, and their relationship went back to normal. Peter never brought the topic up again, not even when he saw new wounds or angry bruises on Wade. There weren't many, though. Peter guessed Wade was good.

It wasn't until the end of the summer break when Peter came to the conclusion something was really wrong. Wade tried to avoid him and he was unusually reversed and silent. Peter asked him about it a few times, growing quite concerned, but Wade always just shook his head, so he didn't push it.

A month after his eighteenth birthday Wade called Peter and told him to go over without any explanation, and Peter did so. He was greeted by Wade's adoptive mother, who let him in without even saying hi and told him Wade was in his room. The boy felt a lump grow in his throat as he climbed the stairs and entered his boyfriend's room. Wade sat up on his bed the moment he noticed him.

"Hi, Petey!" he greeted the boy in a cheerful tone, but it sounded fake. Everything about Wade seemed off. Peter didn't fail to notice that he held a crumpled sheet of paper in his fist. "Sit down, my hot little nerd," he hummed with a forced smirk.

Peter nervously bit his lower lip and complied. He had a very bad feeling, and it just got worse as he saw Wade acting so apprehensive.

"So uh…" the older teen mumbled and shuffled closer to Peter, who had sat on the bed cross-legged in front of him. "While I could just repeat what the doc told me, I figured that you're a nerd, so this would be easier than trying to remember what he exactly said…" Wade muttered, his voice slightly shaky as he spoke, and dropped the paper in Peter's lap.

Peter knew what it was. It was medical stuff, most probably some kinds of results. Judging by how Wade was acting, there probably weren't happy things on it.

He opened the paper, trying to straighten all the crumples on it. His eyes settled down on the text, reading it thoroughly with laboured breathing. Although he was getting unfocused and he found it hard to understand everything, he got the point: contracted cancer.

Peter let out a shaky sigh and raised his gaze to meet Wade's. He wondered if his brown eyes now matched his boyfriend's – looking as empty as ever.

"They can't remove it surgically," Wade's voice was all but a whisper. "And it's just… too… too–"

"Too late," Peter grunted. His voice didn't break – it was just empty. "I get it, you don't want to start chemo, because if you survive the cancer, the chemotherapy will be the one breaking you."

Peter knew Wade well enough to guess this, and he wasn't surprised when Wade nodded. However, he wished he was wrong. He wished Wade would try.

They just stared at each other for a long minute. Peter didn't really know how much time had passed when Wade finally spoke up.

"But… I've heard rumours about… a thing that might help. I kinda have a plan."

"What, angel drops?" Peter snorted sarcastically, and Wade stared at him with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Some people spend tons of money on angel drops because they believe they have healing powers," Peter shrugged and Wade let out a laughter, and for the first time in weeks, it was honest.

"Imagine me, spending my merc money on angel drops." He covered his eyes with his hand as he chuckled. Peter couldn't help but laugh with him at the absurd thought.

There was a hidden bitterness behind the moment as they desperately tried to cover their nervousness and fear. They were young and had absolutely no idea how to handle such a situation – or simply just death. They were only teenagers trying to hide their fright.

When they finally stopped laughing and their smiles faded, Peter eyed Wade and after a moment of hesitation he spoke up.

"So, what's your plan?"

"It's uh… complicated and I'm not quite sure about it yet…" Wade didn't continue, and Peter stared at him expectantly, his eyes full of questions. Wade returned the gaze, once again nervous and tentative. "I don't want to leave you, Peter. We're not breaking up."

Peter nodded and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Wade's shoulders and neck. The teen hesitantly returned the hug, embracing Peter and resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. He felt Peter tremble and when he heard the choked sob leave the teen's mouth, he felt more broken than ever and he tightened his hands around his boyfriend's shaking body. He wanted to tell Peter he was sorry, he knew he deserved more, and he really wanted to stay with him. He also wanted to tell Peter how he wanted him to attend one of the Ivy League schools and study biophysics and have a great future. He wanted to tell Peter he didn't mean to lie, but he really couldn't tell the truth.

A single tear rolled down his cheek and he sniffed, trying to suppress all the feelings suddenly overcoming him, tightening his chest and creating a lump in his throat.

They just sat there for a while, then Wade rubbed Peter's back and leaned away.

"Maybe you should go," he mumbled, wiping the tears away from the boy's cheeks tenderly. Peter just shook his head and didn't move. He then leaned forward and cupped Wade's jaw, gently stroking the skin under his thumb.

"I'm gonna be with you, Wade. We're gonna go out a lot, ok? We are gonna visit all the places we've wanted to," Peter whispered and Wade's eyes widened. He wished Peter wasn't so nice. He wished he'd just leave. He felt more and more awful with every moment that had passed. "We're gonna go to that amusement park you wanted and we're gonna have a ride on all the roller coasters," Peter said with a soft grin. "Then we're gonna eat a lot of Mexican."

Wade choked on a sob and turned his head away. He didn't tell Peter they wouldn't do all that.

So when Peter called him the next day and he didn't pick up the phone, he went over and simply knocked on the front door. Wade's adoptive mother opened it, nervously biting her lip as she looked him over.

"Come inside, Peter," she said, her voice soft and quiet. Instead of letting him go to Wade's room, she led him into the kitchen. "You like green tea?" she asked and even though Peter didn't understand what all this was about, he nodded. She quickly brewed a tea for him and told him to sit down. Peter did so, and after she handed him the fresh tea, he looked at her expectantly and with a little confusion in his eyes.

For a moment she just stared at him and it seemed like she wasn't going to talk. Then she spoke, and Peter immediately wished she hadn't.

"Wade went back to Canada yesterday night after you left. I knew he hadn't told you and tried to convince him but… he… he just said he was sorry and that he knew you deserved more…"

Peter glared at her with a blank expression. The woman sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Peter, I'm so sorry. You both are just kids, you are not supposed to go through these kinds of things."

The boy turned his gaze away and took a sip of the tea he had been given, hoping it would make the lump in his throat disappear.

"Will he come back?" he asked, his voice a little hoarse.

"I don't think so," she admitted sadly and looked away.

There was a moment of silence between them, then she spoke again quietly.

"He loved you, Peter. I'm so sorry I'm the one you have to hear this from, but I think you need to know he really loved you."

Peter quickly drank up the rest of his tea and stood up, trying to hide how broken he felt.

"Thanks," he mumbled and rushed towards the front door, but she called out for him.

"Wait! Don't you want to take the telescope…? It's kind of yours." Peter looked back at her and a small, forced smile appeared on his lips as he nodded. She ran up the stairs and soon returned with a big box. "I've already packed it for you, I uh… I expected you. If you ever need anything, we're here, you know that, right?" Peter nodded again and took the box.

"Goodbye," he mumbled and left.

When he arrived home, Aunt May was already waiting for him. Wade's adoptive mom had apparently called her. Peter escaped her hug and hurried to his room. The first tear rolled down his cheek after he locked his bedroom's door and balled up in the corner. He leaned his forehead on the heel of his hand and let out a sob. Shaky mumbling escaped his mouth, questions filled with doubt and grief. He wanted Wade to come back, he wanted to hug him, grip his clothes and never let him go. Never let him leave. He wanted to see Wade again, just one more time, and tell him how much he loved him. He wanted to see Wade's cocky grin as he replied.

After a while he just wished the tears would stop flowing down his cheek.

He started wondering why the people he loved abandoned him. He might as well get used to the feeling.

A few months later when Peter was bitten by Oscorp's radioactive spider, first he was frightened then he felt kind of excited. Soon his lethargy was back when Uncle Ben died. The fact that his uncle's demise was his fault made it so much worse.

He just wanted to talk to Wade and vent, to hear his reassuring words and silly jokes. But Wade wasn't there anymore.

He wished he could have discovered any information about Wade, but no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find a single trail to go by. Even though he claimed he had given up and moved on already, he went back to his search time to time, looking for anything to do with cancer treatment in Canada, or just generally Wade. After he learned a little bit of hacking he started looking through hospitals' databases. He never found anything.

In the meantime, he tried to get on with his life. He got great grades in school, started dating Mary Jane, and after the darkness of the evening spread across the city he went out as Spider-Man to protect the citizens of New York. He even got a job at The Daily Bugle, so he could help Aunt May with the finances.

After two years MJ and he broke up. After Mary Jane had discussed all the problems between them with him and they decided to part ways – this time for real, not like so many other times – Peter awkwardly shuffled his foot on the ground and tried to babble and joke in order to ease up the mood.

"I guess it's fine. I mean, you'll be safe and stuff, no rhinos or other evil things. And hey, you don't have cancer, so you don't need to leave without a word! I'm seeing many benefits here."

The look on MJ's face told him she wasn't amused. Neither was he, to be honest.

Being Spider-Man was hard to handle, especially since he started working with other heroes on occasion. He had to live up to the expectations of countless people, and sometimes he just felt overwhelmed. He never gave up, though – he really wanted to be the kind of person Uncle Ben would be proud of. Time went on, and before he noticed, he was starting his last year in high school.

Then he started seeing Gwen. She was great, and he felt happy with her. Aunt May was excited for them and things were going great until Gwen's father died during the fight with the Lizard. Before his death he made Peter promise he would stop dating Gwen, because it was dangerous, and quite frankly, he was right. Peter knew that, and he did as he had been told, for a while at least. Then they got back together.

"Peter, let me decide. It's my life, and I have the right to make decisions about it," Gwen said in all seriousness, and Peter had to admit she was right.

The grief over Gwen's father brought a lot of dark moments to their relationship, but they got by. Peter thought they had a future together.

As if another dark cloud hovering over him, a few months later he lost Gwen in the fight with the Goblin because he couldn't save her. The loss felt too heavy and just too much to handle. He almost gave up being Spider-Man, but he had to realise he couldn't just let go of the responsibility. So, as much as it hurt, he went on and tried his best to be the hero he had to be.

After graduating high school he did study biophysics, just as he planned and told Wade, and chose an online course so he could stay in New York and fulfil his superhero duties. After defeating countless villains and participating in many team-ups, he was offered a place in the Avengers, which felt like a dream coming true to him; to work with the people he respected and looked up to.

When Tony Stark found out what a great scientist he was, he immediately asked Peter to work with him in the Stark Tower. Peter blushed furiously and was extremely grateful for the cover his mask offered.

"So, will you work in your costume, or are you finally revealing your secret identity?" Tony joked with a raised eyebrow and Peter awkwardly shifted.

It wasn't like Nick Fury didn't know yet, he thought. And these were America's greatest heroes in the room – if he could trust anyone, it was definitely them… right?

The Avengers were all in the room, not paying much attention to Tony and Peter's passionate geeky moment, but when Peter pulled his mask off, they all turned towards him with slight surprise in their eyes.

"Yeah, um… hi. I'm Peter Parker."

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"I was kind of kidding," Tony mumbled.

Peter shifted his weight onto his other leg and blushed, feeling tempted to put his mask back on.

"I guess it was time," he muttered. "I mean, we have to trust each other, right?"

There was another short pause and Peter nervously ran his glance along the members of the Avengers.

"Just how old are you, really?" Natasha broke the silence.

"I'm turning nineteen next month."

"Wait, but then how old were you when you started?" Clint frowned as he leaned back in his chair, stopping what he was doing – supposedly touching up of a special arrow.

"Almost sixteen."

"Fifteen, huh," Clint mumbled. "Wow."

"Do not concern thyself," Thor spoke. "The mighty Avengers shall keep all secrets. Thou are safe."

"Uh, thanks," Peter muttered awkwardly.

Tony didn't seem to care about where the conversation was going. He impatiently tugged at Peter's costume.

"So, I'm guessing it's your first year in uni, right?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded.

"And you can keep up with all the studying besides doing the hero stuff? That's great. Won't work be too much?"

"I'll just leave my other job at The Bugle," Peter shrugged. He kind of liked his job there – except for Jameson –, but working in the Tower definitely sounded more appealing.

"Wait, you work for The Bugle?" Steve asked, joining the conversation as he looked up from the paperwork he was trying to get done in the meantime. A frown appeared on his face, marring his handsome features. "Don't they keep saying you're a menace?"

"Jameson does, yeah," Peter laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, looking away.

"Aren't you the guy who takes photos of… you?" Bruce asked, raising a brow.

"I am." Peter still didn't look at the group of heroes.

"You sell your selfies to a newspaper?" Tony snorted a laugh. "Smart. I like you," the man grinned and patted Peter's shoulder. The young man finally raised his gaze and dared to smile at the scientist beside him. He couldn't wait joining his lab team.

The next two months went quite peacefully, considering he was a hero and now an Avenger, not to mention he had to keep up with his studies. He enjoyed his new job in the Tower – working with Tony was great and undeniably amusing sometimes. Quickly getting to know each other, the scientist allowed Peter to take a peek at some of his more private projects. He also got to see what kind of a couple Tony made with Steve. They had been together for two years, but they mostly kept their relationship away from the public eye. Seeing them interact could be rather entertaining at times.

After months of debating with himself, he finally told Aunt May who he really was. He told her about all the amazing things he experienced while working with the Avengers. He felt so relieved and lively, and it was great to finally talk about his superhero life. He didn't have the chance to do so since Mary Jane and he became more distant and Gwen died. He realised he needed to talk about his secret life more than he had first thought.

He wondered what his life would have been like if Gwen was still alive, if MJ hadn't broken up with him… if Wade hadn't left to face cancer without him.

He pondered how Wade would have reacted to all the things that had happened to him.

Unfortunately, the next month wasn't so peaceful. Following a few minor fights with a few villains, a skrull attack swept through New York. He was in Manhattan, saving as many people as possible, and trying to bring an end to the alien invasion. Shortly after the fight was finally over, Tony called him.

"Hello? I feel done for the day, don't tell me there's more," he said as he answered the call.

"No, it's uh… listen, I know you're from Queens and your aunt lives there. The attack destroyed some parts of the area, and I thought it would be better if you knew."

A curse flew from Peter's mouth and he left the survivors and ruined buildings with a hurried apology. It didn't take him long to get to Queens, but it felt like eternity. When he finally got to the area he and Aunt May lived in, all he saw was ruins. His pulse rose, sheer panic taking over him. There was a call from Cap, but he didn't care enough to answer it. He desperately tried to locate the building that used to be his home and was equal to the ground now. It took him nearly fifteen minutes to find it. He started digging the debris that used to be his house. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he worked.

He found his aunt under a fragment of the roof, lying in an awkward and unnatural angle.

"Aunt May," he gasped as he threw the rubble off her and fell to his knees beside her, checking her breathing and pulse. "No…" he whimpered when there were no signs of either. "No!" A choked sob escaped his mouth as he pulled her body closer, clinging to her like it could bring her back to life.

In his desperation he didn't notice it when Captain America and Iron Man arrived behind him, or when they mumbled a few words to each other. Peter cringed when he felt Steve's hand on his hunched, shaking shoulder.

"Son…" Peter's breath hitched, but otherwise he didn't react, still holding onto Aunt May's body. "I know it's hard for you and I am sorry for your loss. I know how it feels to deal with such loss and whenever you need help, you can come to us." There was a short pause, and Steve gripped his shoulder a little harder, and crouched down beside him. "Peter, I've talked to Tony, and we think it would be the best if you didn't return to Queens after things have settled. You should move into the Tower."

Peter took a moment to process what he'd heard. He didn't look up, nor did he let go of the body he had been clutching for minutes now.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked, his voice hoarse because of crying.

"You've lost everyone. You need a home and a family."

Another silent moment passed before Peter raised his gaze to look at Steve.

"Thank you," he murmured, still hugging his aunt with his tensed arms. He wouldn't let go for a long time.

No matter how much time passed, Peter never stopped visiting Aunt May's and Uncle Ben's grave. He went to the cemetery as often as he could, and usually spent there some time just sitting on the ground in silence. The grief felt unbearable.

A few months after the funeral he had finally come to notice that someone else had been bringing flowers to the graves, too. He had absolutely no idea who it could be, but he found himself growing more and more curious as he kept seeing new flowers every week.

He tried to spy on whoever it was, returning to the graves at random moments during the day. He came to realise that whoever it was, they always visited overnight, which he found kind of odd. He didn't give up, but he started thinking about other methods he could use to reveal the mysterious visitor's identity.

A week later it was his twentieth birthday, and he spent it with only Tony and Steve. He felt happy, for the first time since Aunt May had passed away, as they ate his cake and drank champagne. As a present Peter got the fanciest camera he had ever seen. He felt relaxed as he chatted with the two men who had pretty much become his family.

After a while he couldn't help himself and he brought up the mystery he was facing concerning his Aunt's and Uncle's grave. He told the two men what he had observed – Tony curiously listened with slightly raised brows, while Steve's features turned into a scowl.

"So, what do you want me to do? Set up a camera and secretly spy on people?" Tony snorted and Peter couldn't hide the smile tugging at his lips.

"That could actually work," Peter chuckled.

"Isn't that violating rights?" Steve asked with a raised brow.

"Who cares, hon? Spider-Man wants to know who the mysterious flower-bringer is. This is very serious business, Captain," Tony replied, forcing a deadpan on his features, and Peter had to suppress a giggle.

The topic was left without further discussion, and while it kept bugging Peter, he didn't bring it up again.

A few days later while on patrol he found a bunch of guys trying to break into a warehouse. Well, not anymore, as half of them was already decapitated or stabbed when he arrived to the scene. He quickly webbed the rest of them up, along with the man who had killed the burglars. He recognised the man when taking a closer look – it was Deadpool. Peter had heard of him and how their costumes looked alike – why did people say that? They were totally different! However, he didn't know much about him, except that the guy couldn't die and he was kind of, well, insane. Oh, and he killed for money.

Peter stood in front of the man he webbed to the wall and folded his arms over his chest. Despite what he had just seen, as he looked at the mercenary, he seemed kind of coy and innocent.

"Hey there, Spidey!" Deadpool greeted him cheerfully, wriggling under the webbing. His voice sounded familiar somehow, but Peter really couldn't be sure, because the man was squealing like a fangirl seeing her idol's bare body.

"I feel tempted to web your mouth too, Deadpool," Peter rolled his eyes. Why would the man be so happy to see him, anyway…? "Party's over," he added, just to clear up the fact he wasn't there to sit and have a tea with him.

"Oh, you know my name!" the man gasped with excitement in his voice. "Also, looking at your legs, I'm pretty convinced it's just started."

Peter let the lewd comment slip and scowled, his usual humorous one-liners gone from his mind. His stomach turned as he became quite certain he had heard this voice before. The whole situation felt so off.

"Look, I would _love_ to chat with some killer, really, but I have stuff to do, so I'm leaving you here for the cops with these burglar guys over there. Bye."

"Ah, I'd totally be into that, I mean if you came back in a cop costume. Don't take it wrong though, I love your current costume!" the man cooed which Peter rewarded with a sigh. He turned to leave and reached for his phone to call the police, but Deadpool continued when he saw he was being ignored. "I didn't know you were into it though, but I totally am, believe me, so if it's fine by you, let's do it, baby boy, shake me all night long!" he sang.

Peter froze. His eyes widened comically under his mask and for a moment he was short of breath. Peter turned around, his body feeling numb and shaky. He saw Deadpool staring at him, completely motionless, and looking quite tense.

"We fucked up," he heard the faint whisper coming from the man.

"W-wade?" Peter called out and he knew his voice sounded weak. Deadpool didn't respond, just slammed the back of his head into the wall behind him. He only groaned, still leaving Peter with no reply. "Oh my god," the young man whispered. "I-it's you…? Oh my god." His hand slipped onto his forehead as if he was going to pull his hair, but his face was covered by the mask, so he just left his palm rest on the top of his head. There was another moment of silence, then Deadpool spoke up.

"Um, you were leaving? Calling the police and letting them take me? There's lotta crime in New York, your city needs you and stuff, Spidey."

The next moment Peter's fist connected with his jaw companied by a painful crack. The mercenary grunted then tried to move his mouth, hoping the bone would pop back into its place without using his hands, as they happened to be unavailable at the moment, given all the webbing over them. His healing factor kicked in, but he still couldn't find himself too pleased with the situation.

"Well, I'd say this was a killer punch, but I didn't really die. Though I can't really do that, so I guess it'd never sound relevant in my case," he said, talking a little funny because his jaw was still not healed.

As if he didn't hear a thing, Peter started talking, his words flowing from his mouth.

"Fuck, Wade, I… you can't do this to me," he blabbered, not knowing how to express all those feelings suddenly flooding his mind. "You can't just… oh my god. You can't just leave like that. I thought you were dead. Everyone died around me, _everyone_, and I thought you were dead, too! But you're fucking alive, running around in New York, slicing people? God. Just… do you know how I felt when your _mother_ told me you loved me? You left me after you told me you wouldn't! Do you think I felt like you loved me?!"

Peter didn't even notice, but while talking, which was more like yelling by the time he finished, he grabbed Wade's costume at his shoulders and pushed him hard against the wall. He was panting and his hands were shaking despite his tight fists.

There was no answer coming from Deadpool, and Peter let go of him and a shaky breath fell from his trembling lips.

"Wow. Great, Wade. You're a complete dick." With that, he rushed out of the alley with a flick of his wrist.

"Happy birthday I guess?" the mercenary yelled after him, sounding a little unsure.

Deadpool looked at the webbed up thugs on the ground a few metres away from him. They were just staring in astonished silence.

"Guess you gotta die after all, guys. Spidey might not like killing, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like articles in the Bulge about his affairs with me either," he said in a chatty tone while cutting through the webs with a knife he retrieved from one of his pouches.

In the meantime Peter was rushing home and he wished he could be faster. He needed to sit down and take a deep breath so much.

He finally arrived to the Stark Tower and didn't bother using the main entrance – thanks to Tony, he could enter on the top and end up in the living area.

When he was inside, he just tore his mask off and leaned against the closest wall, slipping down to the floor. His breaths were ragged and his heart was pounding hard against his chest as if it was about to break out. He didn't notice Steve in the room when he entered, so seeing him stand up from the table and hearing him speak was a surprise.

"Peter? What happened?" Steve asked with a worried tone and crouched down in front of him.

"Nothing, I-i'm fine, it's ok," he answered hurriedly, not at all sounding "ok".

"Do you need help? Are you injured?" Peter just shook his head. Steve helped him stand up and looked him over with a searching gaze. "Do you need anything?" He asked when he didn't find any physical injuries.

"Oh, no. Actually, there are parts of _me_ I don't need anymore. Like my brain. I'll probably sell it in a jar. How much do you think Spider-Man's brain is worth on ebay?" Peter blathered to cover up his nervousness and how upset he was, but Steve easily saw through it.

"Do you want to talk, Peter?"

The young man stared at him, his brown eyes wide and a little teary.

"No," he finally said.

"Alright. Tell me if you change your mind. Do you want a cup of water?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," Peter nodded and he hoped drinking would help the lump in his throat disappear.

Steve turned to get water for him. Tony burst into the room a moment later, his hair being a wild mess and some weird equipment was still in his hand – he'd apparently just left his work.

"Hey! J.A.R.V.I.S. told me you were home and something was wrong. You okay, Peter?"

"Y-yeah," the man mumbled and shifted uncomfortably while Steve handed him the cup. He immediately drank it all.

"Well, you look a little pale," Tony stated.

"I do not."

"Right. Anyway, this might cheer you up. I actually did get a camera in the cemetery for you, and I caught your mystery flower smuggler on tape."

"You did?" Peter asked in surprise, eager to know who it was despite he was still upset.

"Yeah. I have absolutely no idea why that dude would put flowers on your relatives' grave. It's weird," he mumbled. Steve was silently listening to them.

"Well, who is it?"

"Deadpool."

The cup landed on the floor with a loud shatter. Peter stared at him with paling features. A choked sob escaped Peter's mouth and he buried his face into his right hand.

Tony and Steve exchanged a worried and confused look, then looked back at Peter, sending unsure gazes towards him.

"Um, you don't seem happy about it?" Tony mumbled, not really knowing how to handle the situation, and Steve rolled his eyes at him before stepping to Peter and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, will you tell us what happened? We want to help."

Instead of answering, Peter wrapped his shaky arms around Steve's waist and leaned against his chest, quiet sobs coming from him. Steve gently petted his hair while wrapping his other hand around his back. Tony let out a sigh and uncomfortably shifted as he stood. When Peter finally calmed down and Steve let go of him, the young man wiped his tears away and sniffed.

"Are you alright, kid?" Tony asked, his arms folded over his chest.

"Yeah."

"You're so not."

"Then why did you ask?" Peter grumbled with a pout.

"For the sake of asking." The young man snorted at that.

"Should we talk about it, Peter? Maybe it would help," Steve offered, and Peter hesitantly nodded in response. Steve led him to the coffee table and seated him in one of the armchairs, then sat down onto the couch in front of him. Tony followed Steve, mumbling something about how he sucked at feelsy talk while fiddling with the weird equipment still in his hand.

"Shouldn't I lie down on the couch instead, like people do in movies when they go to the psychologist?" Peter joked, and he earned a small smile and an eye-roll.

"So?" Tony asked.

Peter huffed and ran his fingers through his brown locks, looking away.

"I uh… I ran into Deadpool today."

"Did he hurt you?" Steve enquired in a worried tone, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"No– yeah– no."

"Well, that was convincing," Tony remarked.

"So, not in the sense you think," Peter corrected himself. There was a moment of heavy silence among them, which was then broken by Tony.

"Explain?"

"I… oh my god, I have no idea how to talk about this, y'know? I kind of have memories with… uh, Wade. A shared past." A frown settled on Tony's face, while Steve was listening curiously.

"Can I get a drink? I have a feeling this will be hardcore and I want to be prepared," Tony requested, and Peter nodded after swallowing thickly. The man stood up, padded to the bar on the other side of the room, and returned with a glass and a bottle of Jack Daniel's. He poured some whisky for himself and sat back, ready to listen.

"I don't know where to start," Peter admitted.

"At the beginning, preferably."

"Ok, so… back in high school, in my first year, I got to know Wade. He was a junior back then and we quickly befriended. And then, uh, we were not quite just friends," Peter mumbled and awkwardly looked away.

Steve let out a silent "oh" while Tony moderately choked on his drink.

"Wait, you mean you were dating Deadpool in your freshman year?"

"He wasn't Deadpool back then! He was… he was just Wade," Peter scowled.

"Ok, alright, I get it," Tony replied and downed the rest of his whisky. "So you broke up, or what?"

"No," Peter shook his head. "It's uh… complicated. He… he told me he had cancer," he continued with shaky voice. "We talked and he said we wouldn't break up, but… that same night he just left. Without even saying goodbye." Peter felt the lump in his throat grow once again. "I thought he was dead. A-and now he talked to me and first I didn't recognise him but..." His voice trailed off and he looked down, biting his lower lip.

Tony seemed to be speechless and he didn't even try to talk, knowing Steve would say what needed to be said, and he sent an expectant glare towards the man just to enhance this. And Steve did so, while gazing at the young man with a sympathetic look.

"Peter, I understand why you're upset and I'm sorry all those things happened. You were both just young teenagers, and you shouldn't have gone through such hardships so early in your lives," Steve said then stopped for a moment to think through what he was going to say next. "I know you're flooded with feelings right now, but try to understand Wade. He was probably trying to protect you, because he knew the supersoldier program he was volunteering for wasn't a fairytale and there was a chance he wouldn't even return."

"Supersoldier program?" Peter asked with a confused look in his eyes. Steve and Tony exchanged looks.

"You don't know much about Deadpool, do you?"

"Uh, no."

Steve sent a questioning look towards Tony. "Should we let Wade tell him, or…?"

"He'd never tell him," Tony interrupted. "He doesn't talk about that shit."

"About what?" Peter frowned, feeling his stomach turn.

Steve slightly leaned closer, and his voice was a little softer as he spoke again.

"Peter, when Wade left, he applied to the Weapon X program. Generally, they used Wolverine's DNA to experiment on him. He went through a lot of painful things, and after things didn't go quite as planned, he was sent to the Hospice, where things got a lot worse. He was used as a human experiment. He turned against the head of the department, and for this, he was forced to kill his friend in order to free him from his suffering. He was then supposed to be killed, but after he was left for the dead, his healing factor kicked in and he managed to escape, and since his cancer was never healed, it's constantly battling with his healing factor in his body, supposedly causing a lot of pain – he's never actually confirmed. His skin was left disfigured and he has schizophrenia. His life hasn't been filled with fun and games since he left you."

Peter stared with him widened eyes, the shock easily readable on his features. Several seconds passed and he still didn't move. Tony frowned.

"Are you still breathing, kid?"

Peter didn't respond, just turned his gaze to the floor, not really looking at anything.

"Oh my god, I _am_ the complete dick," he whispered faintly, more to himself than to Steve or Tony.

"You didn't know," Steve said emphatically.

"But… why didn't he come back to me?"

"He probably didn't want to be a burden for you," Tony shrugged. "He's disfigured, insane, and kills for money. He probably guessed his friendly neighbour Spider-Man wouldn't like such a person."

"How does he know who I am though?" Peter grunted.

"Do you think he does?" Steve asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Peter mumbled, thinking of the nickname Wade used to call him. And the way he acted when they met… yes, Peter was pretty sure.

"Knowing his skills, it's not impossible. Also, he visits your Aunt and Uncle's grave, so he probably kept track of your life. He also likes… knowing things about people."

"What do you mean?"

"He's paranoid, so he observes seemingly insignificant things about people."

"He also fangirls over Spider-Man," Tony added amusedly. "I've heard he has Spidey undies."

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but there wasn't a single sound leaving his mouth. After a moment of silence he stood up hurriedly.

"I need to find him."

"I think you should rest a little, Pete. This was a lot to process," Steve advised.

"But I need to talk to him!" the young man protested.

"It's not like you can't do that tomorrow. He isn't going anywhere," Tony pointed out.

Peter didn't seem happy about it, but in the end he agreed to go to bed.

"Pete!" Tony called out after him just before he would leave the room. "Uh, will you guys get back together, or what?"

"I really don't know," Peter shook his head, then exited the room after a mumbled "good night".

There was a moment of silence, then Tony spoke up again.

"You're a nerd."

"What?" Steve pouted, a little surprised.

"You read S.H.I.E.L.D. files in your free time."

"They are useful."

"Nerd."

"Workaholic."

"Mr Perfect."

"Mr I-can't-handle-other's-feelings."

"Ok, you don't need to rub it in!" Tony protested and he stood up, deciding it was time to go back to his work. "I'm making an effort here, okay?"

"You're doing great, honey."

"Oh, I know I am," Tony hummed as he returned to his garage.

The next day Peter went out early during the day, which was unusual, but he was way too restless to wait. He swung across the city, checking as many alleyways and streets as he could. He spent hours like this, but after all he got impatient and called Tony.

"What's up, kid?" Tony asked.

"Uh, this will sound impossible, but the thing is, I can't find Wade, so isn't there a way to track him...?"

"Wow, you're desperate, Pete. I dunno, have you looked at Mexican fast food restaurants? I've heard they don't let him in Taco Bell, but there must be some other places. I'll run a search for you about where he could be, but I can't promise anything."

"Thanks, Tony. Bye." Peter hung up and sighed, thinking about any Mexican places that weren't Taco Bell.

He couldn't find Wade anywhere, but about an hour later his phone rang.

"Hey, Steve," he greeted the man as he picked up.

"Hi. Tony's being a workaholic, so he asked me to help you."

Peter snorted, not surprised at all.

"And? Have you found something?"

"Actually, yes." Peter straightened his back as he stood on a rooftop. "I found a flat that is supposed to be his."

"Where is it?" Peter asked, holding his breath as he waited for the answer.

"56th avenue 7, 5th floor 8, under the name Donald McDonald."

Peter snorted, not really surprised about the fake name Wade chose.

"Thank you," he replied and was about to hang up when Steve spoke.

"Peter... I don't know what you'll find. Be careful, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Peter hummed. "Thanks, see you later." Peter hung up and checked the address out on his phone, then tucked it into his pocket and swung to his destination. He found the flat and decided to go inside through the window as he wasn't sure Wade was going to open the door for him if he just knocks. He didn't know whether surprising someone who had several guns lying around in their flat was a good idea though. He found a window that wasn't properly closed and he carefully opened it to enter. He hopped inside and looked around warily. There was trash and dirt everywhere, and knife-holes decorated the walls almost everywhere. There wasn't much furniture, but most was torn and covered in big stains. His gaze darted to a stain on the wall which was supposedly blood and he cringed. His eyes then settled on the two mattresses lazily thrown on each other. Was that where Wade slept…? He considered calling out for Wade, but then he just crept further into the flat. He entered what seemed to be the living room, but he couldn't find the man he was looking for. His eyes met a dog sleeping beside a wall. Was it even alive...? For a moment he listened carefully. Apart from the rhythmic, loud breathing of the dog and the buzzing of flies – supposedly coming from the kitchen –, he couldn't hear anything. He wasn't sure he was making a wise decision, but he carefully went up to the dog and called out in a soft voice.

"Hey."

The dog looked up with a snort and snarled. Peter flinched, but didn't move, careful not to startle the animal even more. The dog seemed to calm down and wagged its tail. Peter gently patted its head then straightened to go check the rest of the flat. He couldn't find anything but filth. He sighed and bit his lip nervously. This sight was… depressing. Did Wade really live here? The dog gave him the idea he did.

He shook his head and came to the conclusion that he couldn't let the man spend his time in such conditions. After a little hesitation, he took a deep breath and decided to clean up the place, starting with what he assumed was the bedroom. He collected a pile of trash and webbed it up so he could take it out easier, then started collecting the random weapons thrown across the floor. He started spacing out as he worked, not really processing what he was doing, until he picked up something that made his movements come to a halt. He stared at the well-known Deadpool mask, weirdly stiff because of being covered in dried blood. His eyes settled on the bullet hole in it, right between the eyes on the forehead, then his gaze settled on the blood-splattered walls. It finally clicked. That most probably wasn't someone else's blood on the peeling wallpapers. Was Wade's healing factor strong enough to…?

He suddenly felt ill, his stomach uncomfortably turning. He had to turn away and take a deep breath. He stared at the mask he was clutching in his hands and he couldn't hold back a choking sound. He quickly shook his head and threw the mask on the garbage pile. It was a lot harder to clean the walls now that he realised what had probably happened. By the time he was done with the room, the sun had already settled and the city was dark outside. Wade hadn't come home. Peter left the apartment, feeling disappointed.

The cleaning took him three days, and Wade hadn't appeared. Peter assumed he had left for a job or something.

The apartment finally looked like a place where people would willingly spend time.

A week has passed till Deadpool was seen in New York City again.

When Wade entered his apartment, a deep frown settled on his face. Everything was… empty. And clean. He was confused. What kind of robber would take his trash? He warily sneaked inside and peeked around. All his stuff was fine, except for all the clean and tidy and suspiciously un-trashed rooms… Mr Snookums was sleeping beside the wall peacefully. There were new blankets under him and a nice new bowl was placed beside him. What the fuck? Was this some kind of joke?

He heard a soft step from the bedroom door and his arm darted up, holding a gun towards the intruder. He stared at the visitor, momentarily looking confused, then cheerfully smiling. However, the gun wasn't moved.

"Hey there, Spidey! Funny you visit me now, when my flat is a mess and doesn't reflect my great personality!"

Peter didn't look alarmed by the gun; then again, he was wearing a mask.

"Uh, yeah, it was me."

"…You? Um, is it some kind of weird surprise joke? I have to admit I was very surprised, but I didn't find it very funny."

"No, I… I was trying to help," Peter said, not really sure what he was supposed to say or do.

Wade was silent for a moment. The gun was still directed at him, but Peter knew he wasn't going to shoot him, since his spidey-sense hadn't gone off. Unless it was on vacation. That would be awkward.

"I don't need your pity," Wade finally spoke up.

"I'm not…"

"Mr Snookums is really happy about that new blanket. It's nice of you and stuff. You can just leave now."

"Wade, I…"

"Look, Pete, I get it. You probably wanna settle things. I know you're mad at me and all, and really, I understand, I'm mad at me too. But you can just leave and we will never see each other again. We can just pretend we never had anything to do with each other."

"Wade…" Peter tried to speak, becoming annoyed by being cut off all the time.

"Promise I'm not gonna tell–"

Peter flicked his wrist, webbing Wade's mouth with a quick motion. He was still wearing his Deadpool mask, so its actual effect was brought by the surprise it caused, not the stickiness.

"Fuck, Wade, let me speak!" he huffed. "I just need to talk to you, okay? I… uh this is harder than I thought," he laughed nervously. "Wade, I don't pity you. I really wanted to help you because your flat looked horrible and smelled bad." He carefully folded his fingers around the man's wrist and pushed his hand down, finally having the gun point somewhere else than him. He stepped closer, looking up at Wade who was now only a few inches taller than him. As he got closer, he could see Wade's eyes widen because of the way the mask moved.

Before he could realise what was happening, the man was breaking through the window, escaping his own apartment. Peter yelled after him in panic and ran to the window, just to realize Wade used the fire escape and didn't simply jump out.

"Dammit," he hissed and jumped after him, chasing the man into the closest alley. He easily caught up and webbed him to the wall tightly. His breathing was heavy, but not because of the rushing. He stared at Wade, feeling more lost than a few moments ago in the apartment. Why was Wade running away from him? Didn't he want to be with him anymore? Maybe Wade really wanted him to go away? "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Wade, I didn't know, I… I'm sorry… I looked so hard, but I thought you were dead…" He gently touched the man's jaw and grimaced when his response was a flinch. "I'm so sorry. I just… I want to be with you."

When Wade didn't answer, his hand fell back to his side and he stepped away, turning his head to the side.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled as he leaned against the wall beside Wade and slid to the ground.

"Nonono, the only one here who's supposed to say that is me," Wade finally spoke. Peter didn't seem to hear him, just balled up against the wall and silently sniffed. "No, not the spider-tears!" the mercenary whined. "Look, Petey, you're some cool hero guy and you deserve more, so what about standing on those pretty legs and leaving and forgetting the good ol' Deadpool even exists? It works really well, 10/10 would recommend, plus probably me if I could try it out."

"That's not what I want!" Peter snapped. A soft sob left his lips and heavy silence fell upon them in the alleyway, until there was a buzzing sound which drew both their attentions. Their eyes met Iron Man, not very high above them in the air.

"Hey there, tin man!" Wade greeted him cheerfully, hiding his nervousness.

"Oh boy," Tony grunted at the sight. "J.A.R.V.I.S., please call Steve," he hummed lowly as he lowered to the ground. "Hey, Steve! I'm in the middle of an emotional disaster and I'm not quite sure I'm qualified to handle the situation. Could you come here…? Great." He finally went closer and addressed Peter and Wade. "Uh, can you guys just calm down?"

"Sir, you are handling the problem very well. A+ in calming people," he heard J.A.R.V.I.S., but given he was the only one hearing it, he held back the petulant groan wishing to escape his throat.

"I'm absolutely calm, Mr Stark!" Wade stated, meaning to salute, but his arms were webbed tight beside his body.

"You're not. I can detect your heart rate, it's being super high."

"…Well, thanks for selling me out. It's kind of rude, you know."

"Sorry, I guess. Um, Peter? Can you please stop crying? This is awful. I think we should just all go home and have a nice talk beside a bottle of whisky or something. It sounds a lot nicer than… this. The crying on the ground thing is weirdly dramatic and slightly exaggerated. Peter?"

"Leave me alone."

"Come on, Pete. My idea of settling things is so much nicer!"

"Yeah, I'll just silently leave," Wade mumbled and tried to free himself by wriggling under the webbing.

"I don't think so, Wilson," Tony replied and raised his hand with the promise of a repulsor blast.

"Uh, ok. I'll just stay then. I don't have anything better to do anyway. Mr Snookums, my dear old doggie will starve to death without me, and I have a mess to make in a freshly cleaned apartment, but ok, I'll just stay."

Tony let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

"Oh god, you guys are children."

"I'm actually twenty-two. Do your research."

"Wilson, shut up," Tony requested as he finally lowered his hand.

That was when Steve arrived, and Tony addressed his presence with a relieved sigh. Unlike his husband, Steve was dressed in everyday clothing. He ran his gaze along the scene and shook his head, then stepped to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Peter, stand up."

"I'm fine over here," Peter replied, his voice muffled as he hid his face. Wade uncomfortably shifted, obviously wishing he could leave.

Steve crouched down and tilted Peter's head back by lifting his chin with his curled index finger, forcing the young man to look at him.

"It's ok, Peter. Everything will be ok now."

Steve stood up and held out his hand for Peter. The young man finally accepted it and he was pulled up from the ground. Steve moved on to help free Wade from the webbing.

"Come on, let's go and settle this."

"I really love you, Cap, for real, but I think this is an exceptionally bad idea," Wade chimed.

Tony sighed loudly, and Steve knew he was rolling his eyes even though he couldn't see the man's face because of the suit.

"Tony, take Peter home, we're going to follow shortly," Steve claimed.

The man nodded and grabbed Peter.

"Let's go," he mumbled and lifted the young man from the ground with ease, surging into the air.

Wade hunched his back as he looked at Steve and tried to inch away, but the man planted a hand on his shoulder. Wade unmistakably tensed under the touch.

"It's ok, son, just calm down," Steve squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm calm. Never been calmer. Not even when I ate fifteen tacos and just laid back and I was all pleased."

"You must be very nervous after eating tacos, then," Steve remarked.

Wade groaned loudly and opened his mouth to speak, but as if knowing he was going to protest, Steve cut him off.

"Peter needs to talk to you, Wade."

"I'm pretty sure he'll survive. He spent years without me, and tada, he's become a hero."

"Tony became a hero without me being around, do you think that means he doesn't need me or want to be with me?"

"Uh, well…"

"You guys need to talk. I know you just want to help Peter by avoiding him, but no matter how problematic you think you are, you hurt him more if you deny talking to him."

"That's not true, Cap. You don't know…"

"Wade, I know what you went through, and I know you have problems. I've read all the S.H.I.E.L.D. files on you, and believe it or not, the organization knows more about you than you'd probably like. I'm aware of your issues, and I still think it would help you both if you talked."

"Damn, I should _shield_ myself better," Wade gasped and Steve couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips. His features turned into a frown as he continued though.

"Peter lost everyone. He needs someone to love."

"I know he did. I followed him," Wade mumbled. "But you're there for him, too."

"He might see us as family, but we're different. He needs you. Why do you think he looked for you?"

"To punch me again?"

"I'm pretty sure you're getting punched enough without Peter joining."

"I'm not going to admit that one."

A warm smile appeared on Steve's face.

"Don't you want to be with Peter?"

Wade fell silent.

"I thought so. Come with me, you guys will talk and everything will be fine."

The mercenary finally nodded with a sigh and they got moving. Not having the advantageous way of travelling Tony had thanks to his suit, they caught a taxi, and after a short and unbelievably awkward drive they arrived to the Stark Tower. They were greeted by J.A.R.V.I.S. as they entered. To break the tenseness in the air, Wade started blabbing about chimichangas and complained about the lift having no elevator music. When the lift stopped, Steve put a hand on his shoulder before they could have exited.

"Don't deny your feelings – neither from yourself nor from Peter. A lot of terrible things had happened to you, and you deserve happiness. Don't let your past control you."

"Uh, thanks, Cap."

As they entered the big living area, they were greeted by the sight of Tony and Peter sitting at the coffee table, now without their suit and costume. There was a glass in front of the young man, filled with whisky. It was easy to tell, as the bottle was still sitting on the table.

"Tony, I'm not sure this is the solution," Steve remarked.

"What? I think it worked just fine! Look at Pete, he's totally calm."

Steve did so, and saw Peter's red eyes and wet cheeks.

"He's crying."

"Not anymore," Tony pouted. "And he had started it before I gave him the drink anyway."

Steve sighed and nudged Wade forward, who had been standing there awkwardly shifting his weight from one leg to other, while pretending to be deeply studying the furniture.

"Uh, what about they go to Pete's room? I like my living room in one piece," Tony commented.

Peter looked at him then stood up, pouting as he tried not to lose his balance.

"You're a butthead," he mumbled, meaning to sound super offensive, but padded towards his room anyway. Steve gave a soft shove to get Wade going too, and the man squealed in response before obediently following Peter.

They entered a relatively small room through a door opening from the corner of the huge living area. It was full of books and scientific equipment, such as a microscope, a periodic table on the wall, and there was even a small lab set up in one corner. The dominating colour in the room was dark blue, which provided a generally calm atmosphere – Wade found this didn't help him much at the moment, though. He didn't fail to notice that the bed was easily big enough for two. When they were younger, Peter always wanted a huge bed, claiming he wanted enough space for comfy cuddles, but back then he didn't have the money for one. And now that he had, he didn't have anyone to cuddle with. He knew – he always kept an eye on Pete. What did he even use such a big bed for?

Peter sat down on mentioned furniture, pulling Wade with him. Wade yelped and tried to gently pull away.

"Uh, what about sitting on the floor instead? I don't like having feelsy talks on beds. They are awful, believe me." Peter huffed and pushed Wade down to the floor into a sitting position, but he didn't move from the bed, just turned to face the merc. "Oh, naughty," Wade gasped, as he was now in eye-level of Peter's crotch.

"Idiot," Peter mumbled, but his voice was neither angry nor annoyed; he almost sounded amused. His eyes started clearing, the effect of the alcohol almost completely gone from his system. His tears have stopped streaming down his face, too. He leaned forward, seeming a little off-balance – oh, so maybe the alcohol wasstill there – and gently placed his index finger under Wade's chin, tipping his head back. Wade felt like Peter was staring right into his eyes despite the fact he was still wearing his mask. "Why didn't you come back to me?" the younger man asked. His voice sounded incredibly innocent.

That wasn't really the question the mercenary expected. He thought Peter would argue with him, scold him, be mad at him, but Peter sounded… gentle and sad? He felt like dealing with an angry arguing Peter would be easier. He turned his gaze away, even though he knew the young man couldn't see it anyway.

"Uh well, firstly, I was certain you didn't need a crazy mercenary in your glorious spider-days, so yeah, that was quite a heavy reason. Then there was that pretty lady and I was like, damn son that girl is going places, so I'd better not bother Petey with my hotlessness and absolutely not heroic life."

A scowl settled on Peter's features as he listened.

"Wait, just how long have you been around?"

"Dunno, you were getting together with the blondie."

"That was two years ago, you ass," Peter blurted out. "You've been around for two years and knew all about me and you haven't even approached me?" He sounded a little confused and offended now.

"I did! I've been watching you from the dark, darling," Wade chimed as he made a goggle shape with his hands and put them to his eyes.

Peter's features turned into the grumpiest scowl and the next thing he knew was that he was flying through the door – that luckily hadn't been closed with the doorknob – and he landed in the spacious living room with a loud yelp. He just lay on the floor, not really wanting to move.

Steve and Tony stared down at him with their brows knitting together.

"Uh, hey Cap! And tin man! What's up?" Wade waved at them, tilting his head back to see the men better. "We could have a beer sometime, or a pizza or something." He started climbing to his feet and dusting off his costume. "Anyway, now might be the right time to make my leave!" He could barely pronounce the last word and he felt Peter's webbing stick to his back. He squealed – sounding _extremely_ manly, of course – as he was pulled back into the young man's room.

"Told you they were going to destroy things," he heard Tony just before the door was pulled shut with another string of webbing.

"Okay, I'm calm now," Peter rumbled.

Wade didn't sit up, deciding Peter's pout looked too menacing – what kind of _calm_ was that? –, and moving might pull on the webs and he might be treated as prey and could be eaten by an angry spider.

"So, have you ever thought of using these webs in the fun way, Petey?" Wade chirped. "I bet bondage is tons of fun with you."

Peter couldn't help the smirk that stretched his lips. His smile then faded and he ran a hand through his brown locks.

"Wade, you're so stupid. I don't care how crazy or whatever you are. I want to be with you." Wade sat up quietly, and didn't look at the young man. "Do… do you…?" Peter mumbled unsurely.

Wade didn't answer, and Peter turned his head away, regretting he said anything at all. Maybe he misinterpreted the whole situation. Maybe the reason Wade didn't come back was he simply that didn't want to be with him anymore. He felt a lump grow in his throat for the umpteenth time that day.

He felt a gloved hand on his cheek, gently turning his head back towards Wade.

"I want you more than chimichangas, baby boy," the man hummed.

"Wade… this is the most ridiculous confession I have ever heard," Peter snorted, but relief flooded his body nonetheless.

"Yeah, I was becoming kind of concerned about the fangirls, this is _way_ too much feelsy stuff."

"What?"

"Nuthin', Petey."

Peter shook his head then slid a finger under Wade's collar and pulled him closer.

"Oh, kinky," Wade cheered, until he realised what Peter was planning to do. "Nonono! Stop that! Bad Petey!" He tried to pull away. "The mask stays on!"

"No, it doesn't. I want to see you."

"Noooo…"

"Stop whining, Wade," Peter pouted petulantly. "I don't care about what you look like. I don't care about _anything_ at this point. Please, Wade. You cannot possibly think we're going to date without me ever seeing your face."

The mercenary gave in, sighing and letting the other undo his collar, mumbling something about Peter being "so wrong" and Spider-Man screaming so loud New York City will go deaf. Peter cleared his throat and blushed when he felt Wade's gaze burning into him.

"The collar thing is pretty hot," he muttered, reddening even more.

Wade held his breath back as Peter pulled the mask off. He pressed his lips together when he saw him cringe at the sight of his skin. There was a long moment of tense silence, and they both stayed motionless.

"Do they hurt?" Peter whispered, his eyes a little wider than before.

Oh. That wasn't really what he expected.

"Uh, maybe," he replied awkwardly.

"Is this fine?" the younger man asked as he hesitantly laid his hand on Wade's cheek. Instead of answering, Wade leaned into Peter's touch eagerly. A gentle smile tugged at the young man's lips.

"Your eyes are blue now," he hummed, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, got them from Wolvie."

"It's a little weird."

"Should I take them out?"

"No! Don't you dare," Peter shook his head violently.

Wade chuckled and grinned. Peter's eyes softened as they exchanged a long gaze.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me," he mumbled, stroking Wade's cheek. The mercenary hesitantly placed his own hand on Peter's.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me." Wade laid his head on Peter's knee and gazed at the younger man. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes. I'll punish you later," Peter replied with a teasing smirk.

"Good," Wade rumbled, his voice suddenly deeper as he ran his fingers up Peter's leg. The man's breath hitched and his hand flew onto Wade's to stop him.

"I said later!"

Wade let out a disappointed sigh and pouted. The sight was so comical that Peter couldn't help but laugh. There was another moment of silence, this time a lot less tensed.

"So… we're back together?" Wade asked hesitantly.

"Well, technically, we've never broken up."

"We haven't?" Wade hummed, drawing circles on Peter's thigh with his thumb.

"I quote: 'I don't want to leave you, Peter. We're not breaking up'," Peter said cynically with a poor imitation of Wade's voice.

"Oh, I said that."

"You did. And somehow forgot to mention you were leaving that night," the younger man huffed grumpily.

"Oops."

Peter snorted and rolled his eyes. Despite the fact what Wade still made him feel mad, he gently caressed Wade's cheek as they sat. It was going to be okay now. Wade was there with him.

"Your mom talked to me after you left," Peter muttered.

"Yeah, uh, you yelled at me about it."

"Oh, I did? Well, it really sucks when your boyfriend's mom is the one telling you he loved you, so next time maybe, just _maybe_, you could mention it or something." Wade shifted uncomfortably and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'I never stopped', but Peter wasn't completely sure he heard it right. "Sorry?" he asked, suppressing the smirk that was about to appear on his features.

Wade frowned and moved, kneeling in front of Peter so their faces were closer. He cupped Peter's cheeks and brought his face nearer.

"I still love you, Peter."

"I love you, too," the young man murmured and placed his hand on the back of Wade's neck to pull him closer. He gently brushed his lips against Wade's, feeling the scars on his skin.

Wade kissed back timidly, moving his lips with hesitance as if he was afraid Peter would pull away any moment and realise he didn't want him. However, Peter didn't seem like he had such intentions; he deepened the kiss instead, his tongue entering Wade's mouth confidently, tasting him with slow, passionate motions. The older man moaned into the kiss, his hands running down on Peter's back and his fingers curling at his waist. Peter arched into the touch and pulled away just a little to let out a shaky breath.

"I missed you so much," Wade whispered, and Peter's mouth stretched into a smile.

"I missed you too, Wade," he sighed happily. "Don't you ever leave me again!"

He planted a quick kiss on Wade's scarred lips then stood up, pulling the man with him.

"Uh, where are we going?" Wade enquired with confusion in his voice.

"I bet Steve and Tony are worried by now."

"I'm sure they're not."

Peter started pulling him out of his room, but Wade squealed and reached out towards the other way.

"What?"

"My mask!"

"You don't need to wear that," Peter sighed, but let go of him so he could pick up his mask and tug it back on his head.

"I do," Wade rumbled stubbornly in response.

"C'mon, we'll get tacos."

Wade hurriedly caught up to him, stepping outside the room.

"Awesome! You're better than tacos though."

"Wow, are you flirting with my kind-of-adopted-son?" he heard Tony from the couch and flinched.

"Me? Flirting?" he gasped. "Never. No way. Cannot happen. Not ever," Wade chimed innocently, and Tony laughed.

"Neither of you are severely injured nor dead, so I assume things went well."

"Yeah," Peter smiled brightly. "Where's Steve?"

"Uh, I don't know, he wandered off," Tony shrugged. "Want a drink?"

"Yes."

"No."

They stared at each other.

"No," Peter repeated.

"Yes," Wade pouted.

"Don't be like a married couple," Tony grumbled and stood up to get Wade a glass of beer. When he returned, he stared at Wade, his gaze hard. "Will you stop calling me tin man?" he asked, not giving Wade the beer just yet.

"Uh, if that's what it takes…"

"Yes. Just call me Tony, ok? Or Mr Stark if you hurt Peter's feelings." He handed the beer to Wade and went back to his perfect spot on the couch, and started working on a device which Wade guessed was some kind of high-tech tablet. Wow, he wanted one.

"So, will we get tacos?" Wade asked, poking Peter's forearm with his free hand.

"Sure, just a moment," Peter nodded and grabbed his wrist. "J.A.R.V.I.S., can you tell me where Steve is?"

"He's in the kitchen, sir."

"Thank you. Can you also order us some tacos?" he asked as he led Wade to the elevator, entwining their fingers.

"Of course, how many would you like?"

Peter peeked at Wade, but the man didn't say a word.

"Like fifteen."

"I will order them in a moment, sir."

The elevator door was closed behind them, and Wade rolled up his mask above his nose, taking a sip of his beer.

"Your kitchen is a whole different floor?" he hummed amusedly.

"No, we also have a huge diner there."

"Just kidding, I know."

"That's kind of creepy," Peter admitted.

"It is? Oh." There was a short moment of silence. "Yeah, the elevator music is still missing."

"Sorry, I guess," Peter grumbled, ignoring the fact Wade sounded like he was replying someone. He nudged the bigger man outside as the doors slid open.

"Whoa," Wade gasped when he saw the spacious, modern kitchen. "I'd love making pancakes here so much!"

Peter laughed heartily. He spotted Steve at the counter, who looked up at their arrival.

"Hey, Steve!" he called out cheerfully, a grin stretching his lips.

"Hello," Steve smiled. "I see you've met Tony," he laughed when he saw the glass of beer in Wade's hand. The mercenary smiled sheepishly and tugged his mask back down, remembering he had rolled it up so he could drink. "Do you guys want to eat?" he asked. "I'm making noodles."

"Uh, we already asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to get us some tacos, thanks," Peter replied as he stepped to the fridge. He hummed at its contents after opening it, then took out a bottle of Coke and closed the refrigerator. "So, uh, bye and good noodle making."

Steve chuckled. "Have fun, guys," he smiled brightly as the two young men stepped back into the elevator.

"Where are we going now?" Wade asked curiously.

"To pick up the tacos."

"Oh. Alright. What do we do afterwards?"

"Dunno, eat the tacos?"

"And then?"

"I have no idea, Wade. We can play video games. We haven't played video games in years! Jesus."

"What do you wanna play?" Wade asked excitedly, his grin easily visible even through his mask.

"Street Fighter IV. I haven't played it in ages!"

"Deal!"

They excitedly grinned at each other, Wade's expression easily visible through his mask. A warm feeling flooded Peter's body, putting him at ease. He knew this feeling, this eerie calmness mixed with excitement. He used to feel like this around Wade all the time, and being with him again made him giddy with happiness. It was like he was fifteen all over again, when things were easier, when Uncle Ben and Aunt May were alive, when he didn't have to carry the weight of responsibility he took on by becoming Spider-Man.

God, he missed Wade, and he didn't realise just how much he did so until he was finally there again.

Of course he loved MJ and Gwen too – all his partners had something unique in them to be remembered by. He wanted Gwen to be back, too, but he also knew that was absolutely impossible.

However, as he was standing in front of Wade, he suddenly felt like he'd got something back. He had a little piece of his old life, wrapped in red and black, right there, right at that moment. He felt drunk on the feeling, and he was afraid he'd just wake up anytime. It couldn't be that Wade was there with him. It sounded so absurd after all those years, after all the things he'd gone through.

After the things Wade had gone through.

He didn't realise he craved all these feelings and human contact so much. He needed to feel this ease, Wade's presence – it gave him comfort. It gave him the feeling of safety, the feeling that horrible things might happen, but they'll be there for each other no matter what.

He knew their relationship wouldn't be so easy, of course. There were so many things to work out, so many things to talk about. They both had problems. After all those years, they returned to each other as remnants of themselves. Although there were many issues to face, he also knew they would deal with them somehow.

He'd never let go of Wade again. He'd never let anything so horrible happen to him again.

He didn't realise the elevator had stopped until Wade cleared his throat. Peter had been spacing out, staring at the mercenary. He flinched, realising he had probably made himself seem to be silly. He flashed a sheepish smile towards Wade, then ignoring the confusion he saw on the older man's face, he raised his hand and gently placed it on Wade's cheek.

"You're not a burden," he said and smiled brightly at the merc before turning around and entering the main hall. It took him a moment to notice Wade wasn't following him. He blinked in surprise and spun around to see what happened, just so his gaze fell upon the man standing like a statue and staring at him like he was some kind of alien traveller who'd just told him that orang-utans were, in fact, purple. "Wade?" he called out, his voice a little worried.

After a moment of silence, the mercenary replied. "Uh, me?"

"Who else?" Peter rolled his eyes. "Aren't you coming? I thought you wanted tacos."

Wade got moving immediately, following Peter who was grinning at him in response. They went up to the receptionist in the lobby, and with a bright smile and a greeting, Peter took the big package of tacos already waiting on the counter. Wade awkwardly followed him around, blabbering something about how the rubber ducks were invading America and shall have been stopped, and that the perfect person to fight the invaders would probably have been Gandalf. Peter laughed heartily as he stepped inside the elevator once again, followed by Wade.

"Okay, but here's the important question: are there Spidey rubber duckies?" he asked, forcing seriousness on his expression and tone.

"There sure are," Wade nodded boldly.

"Then the rubber ducks shouldn't be stopped, they are my army. We should just make the Spidey duckies the leaders."

"Shit, you might be right, Petey. You're still super smart."

Peter grinned, then, careful not to crush their fresh tacos, he wrapped his hands around Wade and buried his face into the man's neck. He sighed, inhaling Wade's scent deeply, and tightened his grip on the red fabric he was clutching with his free hand. Wade hesitantly hugged him back with one arm, the other still holding the glass of beer.

"I missed you so much," Peter mumbled, his voice muffled as he was still burying his face into the man's neck.

"Me too, Petey," Wade muttered, then in an even more silent voice he added, "I'm still afraid I might just wake up at any moment."

Peter let out a bitter laughter, and lifted his head just slightly.

"Me too, to be honest. I can't believe this is happening. It just feels too good to be real," he said as his voice trailed off.

Peter didn't need to hear the words that were stuck in Wade's throat as his tense body told him everything. He didn't believe it either.

After years of pain, here they were, with so much hope they were getting drunk off of it. As he thought of the tortures Wade went through, his hands automatically tightened on the man's costume.

For a moment he wanted to say something, to assure him they were staying together and he wouldn't let him go, but as he leaned away and looked at Wade, he knew he didn't need to say anything to be understood.

Gosh, he missed Wade so much. He missed this silent understanding, which always seemed so controversial because of how much they both talked most of the time. But when things needed to be said, they stayed silent instead, shared looks and they simply understood each other.

He had friends he could talk to, but he missed this kind of silent sympathy, when he needn't say a single word and Wade just knew what was on his mind.

Peter smiled at Wade as the lift came to a halt and he pulled away.

"Let's go," he said softly, and pulled Wade with himself by his wrist. They went back to Peter's room and simply sat on the floor to eat, like the good old times.

"So you just trusted a computer's taco taste and let him order whatever he wanted?" Wade asked conversationally.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. has a surprisingly good taco taste, believe me," Peter grinned as he unwrapped the tacos, choosing random three for himself and giving the rest to Wade. The merc reacted with a squeal, putting his beer down on the ground beside himself.

"You've bought twelve for me!" he exclaimed happily, and Peter couldn't hold back his laughter.

"I know you well, Wade. I'm not even sure that many will be enough."

"Well, if I stay hungry, I'll just eat you!" Wade stated cheerfully, grinning at Peter while tucking up his mask in order to be able to eat. Peter rolled his eyes at the comment, but smiled back as he reached for a taco.

"Why don't you just take your mask off?" he asked before taking a bite.

"I highly doubt you want to see that," Wade grunted in response and bit about half of his first taco off. Peter wordlessly noted that his eating habits hadn't changed in the slightest.

"I've never found it a problem to love you, no matter what you looked like," Peter silently remarked. Wade's mouth turned into a pout.

"Don't tell me you're not at least a tiny bit disgusted."

Peter let a loud sigh fall from his mouth while a deep scowl marred his features.

"Wade, all I'm disgusted by is what those people have put you through."

Heavy silence followed his words. He pressed his lips together, turning his mouth into a thin line. "I want you to trust me and feel comfortable around me."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve better than what you've been getting all your life."

There was a long moment of heavy silence, then Wade pulled a dagger out of his thigh holster and he looked ready to stab his leg when Peter – looking quite indignant – snatched it out of his hand with a string of webbing.

"What the fuck, Wade?"

"I was just trying to make sure I'm awake!" Wade defended himself hurriedly.

"You're supposed to _pinch_ yourself, not _stab_," Peter frowned. "Which is also kind of silly, to be honest; the best way is to count your fingers or to read something as you can't do so in a dream."

"Wow, I love how nerdy you are, Petey. But what if I can't count to twelve?"

"_Wade_…" Before Peter could have finished the sentence that had the potential to be scolding, Wade stuffed some of his taco in the younger man's mouth, silencing him for a moment. A muffled "I hate you" came through the taco as Peter fought the food in his face.

"I know you mean love, baby," Wade grinned. "You can't speak until you swallow, Pete," he added, sounding very serious by all sudden.

Peter finally managed to pull away and fight all the food in his mouth.

"Dear god, Wade. Shut up. You have ten fingers!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Then why did you say…"

"Shh, eat some more," Wade advised gently as he shoved some more of his taco into Peter's face. For a moment the younger man looked like he was going to get mad, but then he just snorted out a laugh and tried to pull away once more.

"I thought you wanted to _eat_ those tacos."

"I still have eleven to eat. Watching you struggle as you try to swallow is worth one whole taco."

"So you _can_ count to twelve," Peter grinned as he wiped the food off his mouth with the back of his hand. "Also, I might need to reconsider having sex with you if you find that so much fun."

"Shit, forget I said anything."

"Nuh-uh, I don't just forget things."

"Seems like I'll have to make you."

"No way," Peter claimed as he took a reasonably-sized bite of his own taco.

"Yes way."

"How are you planning to do that?" Peter enquired, sending an amused look towards Wade.

"I do not share secret plans," Wade replied, continuing eating.

"Not even a teeny tiny little part of it?"

"Hmm, maybe," Wade hummed, thoughtfully knitting his brows together. He gestured for Peter to lean forward, and he wiggled closer himself, bringing their faces near enough that he could whisper into Peter's ear. He lifted his right hand and curled his index finger under the younger man's chin, holding his head in place as his lips brushed his right ear. "I'll make you forget everything, baby, except my name, just so you can scream it loud enough to make your voice all raspy. Then you won't be able to make a sound anymore, so you'll just gasp under me."

Wade felt himself being pushed to the floor, knocking the air out of his lungs for a moment as his back hit the ground. Peter was sitting on his waist, holding his body between his two legs while his left hand was firmly placed on his chest.

Oh. He forgot Peter got so fast and strong.

The younger man gently touched his cheek with his free hand. The look he sent towards his lover was so hungry and yearning that Wade forgot how to breathe for a moment. Maybe Peter was better at this making-the-other-forget-stuff thing after all.

Peter softly smirked at the man, caressing his cheek. Hearing Wade talk like that made his heart beat faster. He knew this feeling well, the one he got when Wade spoke to him that way, causing him to lose his mind. He wondered if the mercenary knew what kind of a turn on it was.

His hand wandered down Wade's face, reaching his jawline and neck. Wade turned his head to the side at the touch, parting his lips and tilting his head back. Peter couldn't help the grin creeping onto his features. He leaned down, tenderly biting Wade's ear through the mask.

"What were you saying?" he asked with a devilish smile, his voice nothing but a whisper.

Wade groaned and didn't respond, just bared his neck to give Peter more access. The younger man mouthed at the scarred skin, his right hand settling on the mercenary's shoulder.

Peter leaned away slightly and brought his thumb to Wade's mouth, stroking his lower lip gently. A longing sigh escaped Wade's throat.

"I've never not cared about tacos so much," he whispered, and Peter laughed, then leaned down to softly brush their mouths together. It soon turned into a deep kiss, their tongues heatedly working against each other's. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter's back and pulled him closer, making him moan softly. Peter's hands slipped down the mercenary's chest and sides, caressing him lasciviously. When their lips parted they both gasped for air, panting heavily. "Peter," Wade moaned as the younger man ground their hips together with a soft smirk stretching his mouth.

"Who's forgetting everything now?" he remarked, then playfully bit Wade's neck. The man groaned loudly and bared his neck, tilting his head back as much as possible. Oh, this level of submissiveness was new. Peter kept biting Wade's neck, while his hands crept back up to the man's chest and shoulders. He then tore himself from his lover's neck and gently grabbed his chin, turning his head towards himself. He carefully slipped a finger under Wade's mask. "Can I?" he asked quietly.

Wade nodded, letting Peter take off his mask. The younger man leaned down, kissing his lover passionately while cupping his jaw in his hands. Wade returned the kiss, moaning softly while he slipped his fingers under Peter's pants, groping the younger man's ass. Peter's breath hitched and he tore himself from the man's lips.

"God, Wade… touch me more," he breathed, and the mercenary was happy to fulfil the request. Peter leaned closer, nibbling his earlobe with great enthusiasm. Thanks to their position Wade could easily hear all the little moans and pants coming from Peter, and he couldn't wait to catch more of them. His hands found the front of Peter's jeans and unbuttoned them with a quick movement. When he slipped a hand under the rough material, Peter gasped and leaned into the touch. He then sat up to pull his shirt off, making his brown locks messy in the process. He let the clothing drop to the floor and locked his gaze onto Wade's, a wild look dancing in his brown eyes. He placed both his hands on the older man's pectorals and moved his hips, grinding into Wade's hand. He moaned loudly and tipped his head back. The merc felt speechless and his pupils were blown wide with excitement as he watched his lover move. He lifted his free hand and ran his fingers across Peter's stomach and chest.

"God, you're beautiful," he mumbled, the words spilling from his mouth before he noticed. Peter smiled at him and leaned down again, bringing their faces together. He placed a hand over Wade's on his chest.

"I'm all yours, Wade," he whispered, his gaze never letting go of the man's blue eyes. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," Wade breathed with half-lidded eyes. "Please."

Peter glanced down at his body and frowned.

"Get all this stuff off," he demanded, pulling onto the weapon harness that Wade was still wearing. Peter stood up, and before the merc could have complained, he started pulling off his jeans. Wade quickly undressed himself of all the weapons and pouches, dropping them to the floor. By the time he finished, Peter had already got rid of most of the clothing covering his body, and now he was standing in front of the older man only in boxers. When Peter saw that Wade was just standing there and staring at him intently, he smiled softly and stepped closer. He slipped his hands under Wade's shirt and roamed his hands across the man's well-muscled abdomen. He leaned in for a gentle and short kiss, then tugged the clothing off Wade. He turned them around, this way he was facing the end of his bed. A soft smirk appeared on his face as he pushed Wade on the piece of furniture and stood between his legs. He took the heavy boots and the socks off his feet, then started tugging his pants down. Wade lifted his hips to help Peter in the process, and the younger man watched with awe as his muscles flexed. When the pants landed on the floor, Peter climbed onto Wade and started caressing his abdomen, adoring his muscles with lustful eyes. His fingers trailed long lines up to Wade's shoulder and neck, and he crawled closer for better access. He planted a kiss on the older man's jaw while drawing small circles on his neck with his thumb. Wade's hands found Peter's waist and he caressed the younger man's sides while tilting his head back and baring his neck.

Peter rose to look into Wade's eyes. His gaze then settled on the mercenary's parted lips. Wade glanced at Peter with a questioning look.

"Is there a reason why you stopped?" he asked, his voice raspy.

"I uh…" Peter blushed and swallowed, turning his eyes away. "I'm just thinking about… how far are we going…?"

"Well, I'm lying under you rock hard, but I guess we can just cuddle!" Wade retorted.

Peter's cheeks turned even brighter. He sharply inhaled as he climbed over Wade to his nightstand, pulled out a drawer and started digging in it. When he found what he was looking for, he threw it on the bed beside him. In the meantime Wade rolled onto his stomach and eyed Peter – or maybe his butt – while swaying his feet in the air and leaning his head on his hands. His gaze then found what Peter had thrown on the bed as the younger man turned back around.

"What, you need lube and condoms for that? Dude, I think you need to check the word 'cuddle' in your dictionary."

"Hush," Peter waved, obviously embarrassed. He then moved closer and pulled Wade up so that they were kneeling in front of each other. He planted a hand on the back of the older man's neck, pulling him in for a kiss, while his other hand roamed up and down his chest. Their kiss deepened, and Peter's fingers found the hem of Wade's boxers. He parted their mouths and smirked as he looked down between them. "You know, I'm mildly disappointed. Tony told me you wear Spidey undies, but these only have kittens on them." He raised his gaze to look at Wade. "Gosh, how can you wear these?"

"I usually have no problem with them, baby boy, but now I am feeling super bad because I keep poking the kitties with my dick."

"Yeah, I think we should free the kitties from such an experience," Peter claimed with a smug grin and started pulling off the ridiculous underwear.

"God, Petey, you've turned super naughty. Don't you ever get daddy-spanked for it?"

"No, but now that you mention it, there's still a punishment waiting for you," Peter grinned and playfully slapped Wade's butt.

"Oh, kinky. Bring it on, Pete," the older man replied, wiggling a brow. Peter laughed then sent a devilish grin towards his lover.

"You asked for it," he whispered into Wade's ear, then pushed the man face down into the mattress, holding his hands behind his back. Wade let out a tiny shriek and turned his head to the side so he could breathe more easily.

"Save me, Spider-Man!" he squealed. Peter chuckled and threw a leg over Wade's back, kneeling above him and facing the other way. He held the man's arms beside his body and sat on his back in a way that had him secured. Wade wiggled, probing how tight Peter was holding him, then just hummed. Peter leaned forward and pushed the underwear to Wade's knees.

"Uh, do you want this, Wade?" he asked, a bright blush appearing on his face as he looked back over his shoulder. Wade looked at him and grinned as he wiggled his butt.

"Spank me, Spider-Man!" he replied in the same tone as before, which made the situation rather comical. Peter snorted then turned back around. He bit his lower lip as he placed a firm hand on Wade's ass, squeezing it gently. He smirked at the sigh he heard coming from the man, then he lifted his right and slapped the cheek. If he had any doubts about whether Wade wanted this or not, they now disappeared as a loud moan fell from the man's lips, full of pleasure. Peter's breath hitched at the sound.

He slapped the naked ass, almost flinching at the loud sound of skin connecting. However, the faint moan distracted him. He landed another slap… and another…

God, he was so turned on. His chest was heaving more and more with every single time his hand landed on Wade's ass, and he kept biting his lower lip so hard it became swollen.

"Shit… I didn't know I was into this," he mumbled, and heard Wade laugh breathlessly. Peter groped the ass in his hand, and let a finger slip between the two butt cheeks. Wade gasped and buried his face into Peter's bedsheets.

"So…" he started, his voice muffled. "Are you going to top?"

"What?" Peter asked, turning slightly to look at Wade.

"I'm not gonna learn my lesson if you let me top," the man stated as he lifted his head slightly, so Peter could easily hear what he was saying.

"But… I've never…" the younger man stuttered.

"You've never what? You don't sound very dominating so far, Petey."

"But I've never topped you!" Peter shook his head.

"For god's sake, you've had two girlfriends, don't tell me you've never topped them."

"Well, I sure have, but…"

"Shut up and fuck me already," Wade groaned, dropping his head back onto the bed and burying his face into the sheets. Peter took a deep breath and leaned back to reach the lube. He squeezed a generous amount of it onto his fingers and after closing the container he dropped it to the bed beside him. He used one hand to part the cheeks in front of him and slipped his fingers between them, gently rubbing the skin around Wade's entrance. Peter bit his lower lip and hesitantly pushed his index finger inside. He moved it slowly, turning his head to see the man's reactions. The merc was staring into nothing with hooded eyes, biting his lips so hard they were becoming bloody.

"Wade, stop," Peter frowned. It was kind of turning him on, but he didn't want the man to be hurt. He also didn't want to kiss him like that.

"W-what…?"

"You're bleeding," Peter stated. His finger never stopped moving.

"Oh…" Wade licked the blood off. "Another finger…?" he breathed.

Peter turned back to what he was doing and pulled his finger out, just to push it back inside accompanied by another one. A breathy moan left Wade's mouth. Peter slightly curled his fingers and enjoyed the vocal response from the older man. Wade tried to thrust back against him, but Peter's thighs provided a way too strong grip for that.

"Let me…" the merc whined, his breathing heavy and uneven.

"I'm punishing you, remember? I can't just let you do whatever you want," Peter smirked and added the third finger. Wade groaned pleasantly and gasped for air. "Doesn't it hurt?" the younger man asked, sounding a little unsure when he moved his hand as he remembered how it felt to be stretched. He peeked back over his shoulder just to see his lover shake his head. "Dude, your pain tolerance is kind of crazy."

"Yeah, me too," Wade mumbled with a shaky voice. Peter snorted in response and curled his fingers. The mercenary moaned loudly and his muscles tensed. "Oh, yes, there…" he whined. "More!" Peter grinned widely and pulled his fingers out to Wade's dismay. "No, what are you doing?"

Peter chuckled and freed his erection from his boxers. After opening the condom's wrapping he started rolling it down onto his hard cock.

"Did you open candy?" Wade asked cheerfully and tried to wiggle in Peter's hold. Peter couldn't help himself when his shoulders started shaking with laughter.

"Yes, Wade," he finally replied. "I'm gonna shove candy up your ass."

"Ugh, what a straightforward candyman you are."

Peter rolled his eyes, then leaned forward, grabbed Wade's underwear and pulled it all the way down. He got off his lover and pulled his own boxers off too, then turned Wade on his back and threw a leg over him, kneeling on both sides of his hip, but this time facing the man. He gently smiled at Wade and stroked his face, then leaned down to kiss him. The older man grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. Peter moaned into the kiss as their hips ground together, wishing for more friction. He grabbed Wade's legs and spread them so he could reposition himself between them. He wrapped an arm around his lover's hips to lift him from the mattress slightly, and used his free hand to hold his erection as he got ready to push inside.

"Are you ok? Can I–" he started, but Wade cut him off with a huff.

"Do it already!"

Peter bit his lip and slowly moved his hip forward, sighing pleasantly when his cock pushed inside his lover. Wade tilted his head back and gasped, clutching the bedsheet so hard he almost ripped it. Peter leaned forward and propped himself on his forearm. He gave the mercenary enough time to adjust and started gently biting and sucking the skin on his collarbone. Wade didn't seem to be so patient though, as he wrapped his legs around the younger man's waist and moved his hips against him. Peter let out a soft moan and buried his face into Wade's chest before raising his head and looking at the merc. The man was staring at him now, lifting a brow expectantly.

"How long do I need to wait? Or are you some kind of trial version? Can't I use all the functions? There's usually just a time limit."

Peter's head dropped back onto Wade's chest and his shoulders shook with laughter.

"God, Wade, you're so stupid."

His lover theatrically gasped in response.

"How can you say that? I might be the one punishing _you_ later!"

Peter nipped at his throat and started moving his hips, quickly settling the rhythm.

"You wish," he whispered in a low voice.

Wade let out a pleased moan and threw his head back once again, baring his throat for Peter. The younger man took the chance and pampered his neck with sloppy kisses. Wade tried to push up against Peter but he found his hips pinned down before he could have made a move. The grunt falling from his parted lips almost sounded offended, which made the young man smirk against his neck then lift his head.

"You're being punished here, remember?" Peter teased him.

Wade was about to whine when his lover quickened his pace with a choked moan, so he ended up taking a sharp breath instead. The strong hands let go of his hips and Peter gently grabbed his chin to turn his head towards himself. The sight of the younger man's lustful, half lidded gaze made him bite his lips, but he quickly stopped when Peter closed the distance between them and sealed his lips with his own. Wade's hands found their way up to Peter's neck, clinging to the man with his strong arms and pulling him even closer. He moaned into the passionate kiss and moved his hips against Peter's, using the opportunity of being free from the firm hands holding him down. Peter parted their lips and silently whimpered, his mouth forming a perfect o shape. His half-lidded eyes seemed clouded and distant. God, he was beautiful. Wade couldn't believe he was the reason Peter was a moaning, whimpering mess. He tangled his fingers into the man's messy brown locks and brought him closer for another kiss. It felt so right as he moved his lips against Peter's, to dig his fingers into his skin while clutching his hair with his other hand, to move against his fluid motions… His heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to burst.

As their lips parted again Peter sighed and changed his angle a bit. Wade moaned and arched his back, his muscles tensing. He didn't miss the pleased smirk settling on Peter's lips before it disappeared when their mouths connected again. He broke the kiss and whined when the younger man's fingers curled around his cock, tugging at it lightly.

"P-peter…" he gasped, barely finding his voice.

"Hmm?" the man hummed, planting soft kisses on his cheek.

"Harder," Wade pleaded breathlessly.

Peter didn't need to be asked twice. He groaned as he complied, his voice shaky and filled with pleasure.

"God, Wade…" he panted onto his lover's parted lips.

His answer was only a whimper. Peter's head fell onto Wade's shoulder and he let out a weak sigh.

"I… mmh, god I can't…" he whined softly.

"It's fine," Wade replied breathlessly and pushed up against his movements with more force.

Peter moaned and came, holding Wade's side so hard it would have surely left bruises hadn't it been for the older man's healing factor. He slowed down and pulled out, taking a moment to calm down, but his breathing was still heavy as he moved down along the man's body. Before Wade could really process what was happening, Peter's lips were sealed over the head of his cock and a surprised gasp fell from his mouth.

"Wow," he breathed as he tipped his head back. No matter how hard he tried to hold back, moans and whimpers escaped his mouth. His fingers found Peter's hair again and he gripped the messy brown locks as the younger man's head bobbed up and down on his cock. His breathing grew heavier and he arched his back. Peter's left hand roamed over his flexing abs, undeniably enjoying the feeling of strong muscles moving under his fingers, while his right hand gently caressed the man's inner thighs, soon brushing over his balls. Wade gasped and let go of Peter's hair in fear of accidentally pulling onto it too hard, just to have his hand slip down onto the bedsheets and clutch them in his fist tightly. "Oh my god, Peter…" he mumbled breathlessly, and he felt the younger man softly smirk around his erection. A loud moan fell from his parted lips and his hips jerked as he came. Peter swallowed everything he could and rose into a sitting position, wiping the rest of the cum off his mouth with the back of his hand. He then got the condom off his own member and tied it before throwing it into his trashcan.

A pleased smile tugged at Peter's lips as he took in the sight of Wade lying on his bed with heaving chest. He crawled closer and slumped down beside the man, resting an arm over his well-muscled chest. Wade turned towards him and laid a hand on Peter's waist, drawing circles on his skin with his thumb.

"Good to know you're still great with your mouth, baby boy," he grinned, making the younger man blush and bury his face into his shoulder.

"Hush, I'm out of shape. I haven't done this in years," Peter replied, his voice muffled by Wade's skin.

"Aww, you stayed loyal to Wadey Junior?"

Peter groaned loudly and weakly punched Wade's arm.

"Can you not? We are having a nice moment here."

"You think I'm ruining the moment?" the merc gasped. "I'm so offended!"

Peter huffed and let his hand find the man's jawline, then he found his lips with his fingers. After gently brushing against them a few times, he pushed two fingers inside Wade's mouth. The older man didn't protest, just licked his fingers. After a few moments he spoke up though.

"What's exactly the goal here?" he asked, his words a bit muffled and hard to understand as he spoke with the fingers in his mouth.

"It's a surprise," Peter claimed, closing his eyes as he snuggled closer.

Wade hummed and continued sucking on the two digits. Minutes had passed when he spoke up again, letting go of the fingers.

"Okay, what the hell, Pete?"

"It was kind of hot and you didn't make awful comments about your own dick."

"Wow, rude. I thought you were up to something."

"Well, technically, I was."

"You didn't have any mighty goals!"

Peter opened an eye and smirked at Wade.

"Complaints are not being accepted."

"That's just plain rude."

The younger man chuckled and closed his eye again.

"Let's just sleep, okay?"

"But the tacos! And the beer! This is wasting the most precious things we can have and that is obviously a sin."

"Wow, I thought _I_ was the most precious thing."

"Have you acquired the proportionate ego of an arachnid, Petey? I have yet to be introduced to this great new ability of yours."

"Fuck off," Peter groaned, but his tone was playful.

"Well, alright then, baby boy! I'll be just over there eating the most precious things on earth!" Wade claimed as he climbed out of the bed, pretending to be offended.

"Uh, wait, I'm hungry too," Peter mumbled and pushed himself up into a sitting position accompanied by a grunt. He stumbled off the bed and started pulling his underwear back on. "But we are gonna sleep after eating, right?"

"Sure, baby boy."

After they consumed all the tacos and Wade downed the beer too, they climbed back into bed and cuddled each other, lightly caressing one another's back. Peter soon fell asleep, his face deeply buried in Wade's shoulder.

After a few minutes of hugging him close, Wade carefully climbed out of bed and dressed up. He left a note for Peter on a taco wrapping then sneaked out of the room, silently humming Toxic by Britney Spears.

Peter woke up a few hours later, lifting his head from the pillow with a yawn. His hair was a mess and he felt like he had been sleeping for ages. He noticed that something was amiss though, and soon realised Wade wasn't beside him. A frown marred his features and for a moment an unpleasant and concerned feeling settled in his stomach, but then he noticed the note Wade scribbled down and left for him, simply placed on the pillow beside him.

_What about a date, sweetums?_

He blinked and read the time and the address. He pursed his lips – the place was quite far away, outside Manhattan in the outskirts of New York. He peeked at his clock.

He had about half an hour to get there. Damn, he had better hurried.

Peter rushed into the bathroom as he decided he really needed a shower, and cleaned himself up as quickly as possible. He had come to the conclusion he totally didn't have time for anything else, so he had to swing to the location.

Soon he was on his way, not really bothering to explain Tony and Steve where he was hurrying despite the raised eyebrows and weird looks.

After a little searching, he found the rooftop Wade referred to on the small note, and he spotted the man on it. He hopped down onto the flat roof, and suddenly stopped all his movements.

Wade was sitting on a huge blanket he had laid onto the cold floor. He was wearing a big hoodie and simple jeans and he was looking up at Peter with a wide grin. There was a whole bunch of hotdogs on a tray beside him. Still, what caught his attention was the telescope set up at the edge of the blanket.

It was exactly like the one Wade bought when they were in high school, but that one was lost in the wrecks when his house was destroyed in the Skrull attack. He had felt devastated about it and really missed having it around, still, buying a new one for himself just didn't feel right. If Wade really kept an eye on him, he probably knew about the lost telescope's case.

Peter pulled off his mask and clutched it in his hands. He opened his mouth, but he didn't really know what to say, and his lips were trembling. Hot tears blurred his vision and streamed down his face. He started sniffing and before he could have stopped, he started crying.

He heard Wade move and felt his hand warily touching his shoulder, and he tried to calm down, with little success.

"Shit, Pete, I'm sorry, I thought it was a good idea, I didn't know you would–" Wade started, but Peter gently placed a shaky finger on his mouth to silence him and shook his head. He swallowed and tried to even his breathing.

"Wade, I'm… I'm so happy," he whispered and hugged the man tightly, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

"Oh." Wade blinked and hugged back as he came to understand the situation. "I thought… okay. Um, want some hotdogs?"

Peter laughed, which sounded more like a hiccup, and nodded against Wade's shoulder. He rubbed his eyes to wipe the tears away, but the spandex didn't help much. Wade noticed the intention and gently tipped the younger man's head back, so he could use the sleeve of his hoodie to soak up the salty tears from Peter's cheeks and eyes.

They just stood there in silence for a moment, then Peter hugged him again, burying his face into the man's shoulder. Wade rubbed his back and hid his smile by pressing his lips against the top of the younger man's head.

"So uh," he spoke finally, "are you gonna stay in your coolass Spidey gear all night?" he joked, pinching the spandex on Peter's side.

"No," Peter grunted in protest. "I have change clothes."

"You do?"

Peter nodded against Wade's shoulder then pointed behind himself at a bag on the ground.

"I… I dropped it in surprise," the man murmured with embarrassment in his voice, which drew a chuckle from Wade.

Peter lifted his head, looking up at the merc with a slight pout which soon turned into a smile. He planted a small kiss on Wade's lips then quickly buried his face into the man's shoulder again.

"I love you," he whispered, clenching his fists in Wade's hoodie.

"I love you too, Peter," Wade replied, a smile stretching his lips as he hugged the man.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D To be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with my work, but there's a lot of effort in this fanfic. This is my first English fic to be published, so I'm pretty excited (and a tiny bit nervous?) about opinions. I also hope no one really hates me...? There are some parts I actually feel kind of bad about. Anyway, please leave reviews, as I'm pretty curious about your opinion. :)<strong>


End file.
